Fox Harry
by patilion
Summary: Harry está desaparecido depois de um duelo com Voldemort e todos temem o pior. Mas seus amigos mal sabem que ele está com eles o tempo todo só não consegue se comunicar para dizer isso. E agora? Bem leia para saber XD
1. Chapter 1

**N/A; Aos que já leram e notaram que deletei todos os caps xp achei melhor assim afinal to re-postando tudo e fica mais fácil pra saberem que cap foi ajeitado.**

**Não creio que terá grandes mudanças, mas to deixando mais claro a historia.**

**Bem sem mais falatório ao cap o/**

**Fox = Harry**

Capítulo 1 O inicio depois do fim

Ele foi abrindo os olhos vagamente tudo vai entrando em foco e vai piscando até ver onde estava. Viu que duas garotas conhecidas o observavam,estava mesmo no quarto de Gina.

-_O que aconteceu?_-perguntou sentindo seu corpo doer.

-Estranho jurei que ele ia ficar nervoso.

-_Quem, Hermione?_

-Talvez ele esteja muito machucado, talvez não tenha forças.

-_A quem esta se referindo? _– olhou pros lados a procura de mais alguém.

-Não parece ser isso, Gina. – parou pensativa olhando e disse. – Talvez ele convivesse com humanos por isso tinha esse bilhete. – apontou pra um bilhete.

Levantou-se com dificuldade e pode ler:

_Peço que cuidem bem dele__,__ como se fosse um __humano.__ Está muito ferido, então coloquem-no em um lugar confortável e dêem a ele uma poção pra renovar, agradeceria imensamente se também que fiquem com ele._

_Obrigado_

-Bem, como iremos chamá-lo? – perguntou Gina

-Não sei. - respondeu Hermione

As duas pareciam estar longe, nem viram ele lendo o bilhete.

-JÁ SEI! - gritou Gina dando um susto em Hermione - que tal Fox?

-Por que Fox?

-Ele é uma raposa, não é?-Hermione respondeu que sim com a cabeça – Então...

-Tá tudo bem, ele vai se chamar assim. - respondeu Hermione.

Finalmente percebendo o porquê delas não o chamarem pelo nome; olhou seu corpo e percebeu que só tinha um detalhe que o diferenciaria de outras raposas: seu braço, o que costumava segurar a varinha, estava todo preto.

Ouvindo passos olhou para a porta, o que não passou despercebido pelas duas que também olharam, e os passos iam ficando cada vez mais perto, até alguém abrir a porta.

-Tenho más noticias...

-Sobre o quê? – Disse Gina cortando completamente o que Rony ia falar.

-Se me deixar terminar você saberá...

-Desculpa, mas o que foi? - vendo a cara que o irmão fazia deduziu por si própria - Encontraram o corpo dele morto? - pergunto receosa.

-Não – falou desanimado - mas também não encontraram o Harry.

-Bem pelo menos ele pode estar vivo, não?-perguntou com a voz triste, mas com um fio de esperança.

-_Mas eu to vivo e bem aqui! _- falou sem muito sucesso, pois eles nem deram bola _" esqueci que tô como raposa e eles não podem me ouvir"_ pensou infeliz.

-Não sei dizer, mas posso garantir que Você-Sabe-Quem morreu. - Falou um pouco animado.

Se lembrou do ocorrido, parecia até em preto e branco em sua mente. Ambos frente a frente, lançando cada um dois feitiços, inesperadamente houve união dos dois primeiros que voltaram-se em sua direção, enquanto dos dois segundos uniram-se e continuaram a trajetória até Voldemord. Ambos sendo atingidos. Lembrava de uma dor antes de começar a cair assim como Voldemord e apagar.

-Tomara que Harry esteja bem. – falou Hermione.

-Não sei não, é mais provável que ele tenha morrido. – falou Rony.

-E o corpo? – perguntou Gina.

-Virou pó, sei lá... Ele pode ter lançado um feitiço ao mesmo tempo e aí os dois foram acertados juntos, só que o feitiço de Você-Sabe-Quem foi mais forte aí ele se desintegrou. - falou Rony.

-RONY!

-Que foi?

-Não está ajudando em nada. - disse Hermione indicando Gina com a cabeça, que estava com a cabeça baixa o rosto escondido entre os cabelos.

-É... Bem, ele pode estar vivo, não? – disse Rony esperando que isso ajudasse.

Mas nada adiantou. Gina continuava com a cabeça baixa.

-Vão ver se a poção já esta pronta. - falou com a tristeza presente em sua voz.

-Ma...

-Vamos Rony! - falou Hermione puxando Rony pra fora do quarto.

Harry viu as lágrimas caírem do rosto de Gina, como queria poder dizer que estava bem na sua frente. Odiava ser o motivo do sofrimento dela.

-_Gi._

Gina olhou pra frente, pois ouviu um barulho,era Fox quem criou o barulho,via tristeza no olhar dele.

-N...não se preocupe. - tentando se controlar pra não começar a chorar descontrolada-mente.

Foi até a raposa e acariciou a cabeça, ele ainda a encarava com um olhar triste."esse olhar" pensou Gina "eu já vi ele antes..."

-Tá aqui a poção. - disse Rony que acabara de entrar e tirar Gina de seus pensamentos - Vejo que ele gosta de você. - olhando a mão de Gina que ainda acariciava a cabeça da raposa, que balançava o rabo calmamente. – toma... Dê a ele. Eu vou descer. Mamãe mandou avisar que o jantar tá quase pronto.

Rony entregou o frasco a Gina e logo depois saiu.

-Tá bem agora como faço pra você tomar isso?-pensou um pouco até ter uma solução aceitável - Já sei!

Sentou-se na cama calmamente pensando que movimentos rápidos de mais iriam assustá-lo.

-Vem cá. - nem precisou chamar duas vezes, ele logo veio, o que deixou Gina meio espantada, mas por pouco tempo. - Ok! Agora... hum... Espero que você não se debata muito.

Foi abrir a boca dele a força pra colocar o frasquinho de um jeito que ele tomasse. Gina ficou surpresa ao perceber que ele permitia que ela fizesse tudo sem ter que usar a força e tomou a poção sem rodeios.

Afastou-se um pouco e em poucos segundos ele já parecia melhor.

Ele se aproximou e deitou a cabeça no colo de Gina,que foi meio surpreendida por tal ato, logo começou a acariciá-lo.

-De agora em diante vou chamar você de Fox. - e continuou a acariciá-lo.

Quando passou a mão na testa de Fox sentiu algo ali.

-Você tem uma cicatriz... – seja lá o que mais ela ia dizer, não disse; ficou observando bem aquela cicatriz.

Harry abriu os olhos e a encarou.

-H...

_N/A:OI gente!_

_Essa foi minha primeira fic que agora depois de quase 3 anos xp volto a mexer nela._

_Agora vou melhorá-la, tentar, com a ajuda da minha beta Lais \o/_

_Até o próximo cap_

_Ja ne o/_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo2: Triste notícia

-GINA DESÇA! O JANTAR ESTÁ PRONTO!

Gina tomou um susto tão grande que pulou fazendo Fox cair no chão.

-Desculpa Fox. JÁ TÔ DESCENDO!

Gina foi descendo as escadas e viu que Fox a seguia, mas nem se importou. Tinha um palpite sobre ele.

Ao entrar sentou-se no seu lugar e a Srª. Weasley lhe serviu.

-Vejo que a raposa está bem melhor. A poção parece ter dado bem certo. - falava em quanto colocava o prato em frente à filha e observava a raposa. - Hermione me contou que você escolheu um nome pra ele.

-É, ele se chama Fox. - falou Gina.

-Está tudo bem Gi? - perguntou Rony.

-Estou, mas se quiser que eu continue como antes, fale algo pior do que você falou aquela hora.

Rony se calou. Realmente não queria a irmã como antes, preferia ela assim.

-Olá a todos. - disse o Sr. Weasley que acabara de chegar do trabalho.

-OI papai. - falaram Gina e Rony juntos.

-Olá Sr. Weasley. - falou Hermione.

-Olá querido! Sente-se! Já vou lhe servir. - falara Molly.

-_Oi ._

Artur olhou para o animal responsável pelo barulho e sorriu.

-Vejo que a raposa está melhor. - falou se sentando a mesa.

-Está e o nome é Fox, Gina que escolheu o nome. - falou Molly. - O que será que ele gosta de comer?

-Bem, raposas comem carne. - falou Hermione. - Pode até dar crua que ele come.

-Acho que ele come a mesma comida que a gente - falou Gina.

-Por que você acha isso? - perguntou Hermione sem entender.

-O bilhete dizia pra cuidar dele como se fosse um humano, não é?

-Sim m...

-Pois então, ele come comida de gente. - voltou à atenção para o prato e continuou comendo.

A Srª. Weasley serviu um prato para Fox e este comeu sem fazer sujeira, o que impressionou a todos. Só Gina não parecia tão impressionada com o fato.

Os quatro foram saindo da cozinha quando uma coruja entrou pela janela. Artur, logo ao abrir, mandou que eles subissem.

Estavam no quarto de Gina quando a mesma falou:

-E se agente chamasse ele de...

A porta se abriu e o entrou, trazendo com sigo um barulho de alguém lá embaixo chorando.

-O que houve? - perguntou Rony vendo o rosto triste do pai.

-Essa carta irá lhes explicar tudo. Eu preciso fazer uma coisa... Depois nós conversamos.

Hermione pegou a carta e já ia lendo em voz alta enquanto o saia.

_Arthur_

_Sinto lhe informar que pegamos um Comensal da Morte e ele dizia que havia matado Harry, transformando-o em pó e testemunhas afirmam isso._

_Com muita tristeza,_

_Tonks_

Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos. O pergaminho já tinha algumas lágrimas de Tonks, possivelmente da Srª.Weasley e agora de Hermione. Rony estava branco e Gina novamente com o rosto escondido atrás dos cabelos. Só que nem isso adiantava. Podia-se ver as gotas de água caindo.

Ficaram cada um perdidos em seus pensamentos.

Harry se sentia mal, ali sem poder dizer que estava vivo. Foi até Gina e esfregou a cabeça na perna dela. Gina, que estava de olhos fechados, toma um susto ao ver que era Fox. Acariciou sua cabeça. Olhando nos olhos dele foi como se pudesse ver ele dizendo que Harry estava vivo e algo mais que suas lágrimas não deixaram ver.

-Harry - falou Gi

-Gina...

-Você ia falar alguma coisa antes do seu pai entrar. - falou Hermione cortando o que Rony ia falar - O que era?

-Era...

-Não se lembra?- pergunto Rony

-Sim, será que não podemos chamar ele de Harry? - perguntou Gina apontando para a raposa.

-QUÊ? - gritou Rony ficando de pé. - DE ONDE TIROU ESSA IDÉIA?

-Os olhos dele. - olhando nos olhos da raposa. - São parecidos. - olhou melhor. - não, são iguais aos dele.

-Gina até posso saber o que você tá sentindo. - começou Hermione. - Mas... Não acha que você se machucaria mais ainda chamando-o assim? Fox é um nome bem bom pra ele.

-Agora você acha que é o nome perfeito. - falou Gina com ironia na voz.

-Gina ele não vai mudar de nome e se quiser mudar vai ter que se pra outro nome que não seja Harry, entendeu? - falava Rony, enquanto ia em direção à porta - E ele vai continuar se chamando Fox enquanto isso. Eu não quero mais sabe dessa história - e saiu do quarto.

-Mas que... Grande... idiota! - em sua mente xingava seu irmão e chamava ele de diversos nomes.

-É... Gi... - Hermione não sabia bem o que dizer. - Você sabe tanto quanto eu que Rony só está sofrendo pela perda do Harry, e alguma coisa relacionada a ele, até o nome dele, fará a perda ser mais dolorosa, não acha? - Hermione falava meio apresado, mas no final falou mais calmamente e com a voz triste.

Gina ficava encarando a raposa até falar.

-Hermi, tem alguma possibilidade de Fox ser o Harry?

-Gi... Não tem como... Tudo aponta para a morte dele, tinha até testemunhas do ataque do comensal, ele desapareceu sem sequer se comunicar conosco e ele não era animago - respondeu tristemente. - Acho melhor irmos dormir, já passou da meia noite. – completou, levantando-se e indo para seu quarto. Hermione estava no quarto de Percy.

Gina levantou-se e foi vestir-se. Viu que Fox estava com a cabeça baixa e de olhos fechados. Pensou "Será que é ele mesmo?", foi até ele, acariciou sua cabeça e pegou-o.

-Você pode dormir comigo hoje, amanhã arranjo uma cama pra você. – deitou-se com Fox ao seu lado. Dormiu pensando em tudo o que aconteceu e em sua idéia louca que parecia verdade.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Um dia de raposa

Harry acordou e viu que Gina já tinha se levantado e descido. Levantou-se, espreguiçou-se e desceu. Sentia o cheirinho bom de comida.  
Entrou na cozinha e viu todos sentados a mesa comendo sem se falar, muito menos se olhar, a tristeza reinava entre eles e Rony e Gina pareciam bravos um com o outro, tanto que cada um sentou-se o mais afastado possível do outro.

Gina viu que ele entrou e levantou-se servindo algo pra ele comer. Quando ela se agachou, ele foi até ela.

-Tá aqui, come tudo. - falava baixinho, com um pequeno sorriso e, colocando o prato no chão, acariciou sua cabeça e foi terminar de comer.

Harry percebeu que ela tinha um tom triste e deprimido, mas seu olhar parecia alegre quando olhava pra ele. "O que será que aconteceu?" pensou.

-Gina, nós vamos hoje ao Beco Diagonal comprar o material. Vai querer ir junto? - falou a Srª.Weasley docemente com a filha, mas mesmo assim Harry notou um certo ar deprimido.

-Não sei – foi tudo que Gina falou antes de sair da cozinha.

-Rony você não devia ter sido tão duro com ela. - falou Hermione.

-Mas você disse que concordava comigo! - retrucou Rony.

-Sei que disse e ainda concordo, mas você podia pegar mais leve. A coitada pode estar sofrendo mais do que você saiba?

-Sei disso... Só que ela pode viver sofrendo por causa disso, Hermi.

-Mas isso não é desculpa pelo que você disse hoje. - disse a Srª.Weasley.

-Mas eu só falei a verdade. - respondeu Rony indignado  
-RONALD! - gritou Hermione, e continuou mais calma - Já parou pra pensar que talvez com o Fox ela não sofra tanto?

-Já! Mas um dia ele vai embora não é? E aí, quando ele quiser voltar pra natureza, que é o lugar dele, como ela vai ficar?

-Triste, MAS ela não ficaria tanto quanto agora! Ele parece dar conforto a ela, ele é um consolo para ela... Já pensou nisso?

-Já, m...

-CHEGA! -gritou a Srª.Weasley. – Parem de brigar. Isso não está levando a lugar algum!

Os dois respiraram fundo antes de se encostar-se à cadeira e olharem em direções diferente. Hermione olhou pra Fox e viu algo que não imaginava ver nele.

Harry se virou para o prato e continuou a comer.

-Essa raposa não é normal. - falou Hermione.

-Por que diz isso?-perguntou Rony, incrédulo com que Hermione dizia.

-Ele entende o que a gente diz...

-Hermi, agora você também?

-Não Rony, é só que... Ele estava observando a briga de nós dois e q...

-É obvio que ele ia observa a briga nós já estávamos gritando e...

-Rony quer deixar eu terminar? - Rony assentiu que sim com a cabeça. - Como ia dizendo, quando olhei pra ele tinha uma cara pensativa e triste como se fosse uma pessoa e não uma raposa.

-Tá dizendo que viu uma pessoa nele em vez de uma raposa? - perguntou Rony com um pouco de ironia na voz.

-Sim! - respondeu Hermione decidida.

-Mãe é possível loucura ser uma doença transmissível? - falou Rony.

-Rony, não seja bobo! Dá pra pelo menos acreditar em mim?

-Você pode ter imaginado, não? - perguntou o ruivo.

-Se eu imaginei, porque ele esta prestando atenção no que a gente está falando? - perguntou Hermione, que olhava pra Harry. Rony logo olhou pra raposa, que estava sentada olhando para os dois como se entendesse cada palavra que eles diziam.

-Peguei a doença, só pode. - falou levantando. - vou pro meu quarto antes que eu comece a achar que ele também sabe falar.

'Até sei, mas vocês não entendem' - falou Harry suspirando.

Todos o olharam. Fora como se ele tivesse mesmo falado algo e com um suspiro só conseguiu fazer as suspeitas crescerem.

Rony balançou a cabeça negativamente querendo afastar esses pensamentos e continuou seu caminho.

Harry logo seguiu o mesmo caminho, só que pro quarto de Gina.

Agora sabia o porque daquele clima que tinha na cozinha quando chegou e porque Rony o olhava com tanto ódio pra ele.

Quando chegou a porta estava fechada e por algum motivo Harry sabia que estava trancada. E quando foi tentar abrir a porta, ficou nas patas traseiras com as patas dianteira se apoiou na porta e com a boca tentou abrir, estava certo.

-Não estou a fim de falar com ninguém. - falou Gina.

Harry deu umas arranhadas na porta (que nem cachorro quando quer entrar em um lugar, mas não consegue abrir a porta e fica passando a pata) e fez um barulho, tipo um chorinho.

Gina, ao ter certeza que era Fox, abriu a porta e deixou-o entrar. Logo que ele entrou, fechou-a novamente e trancou-se dentro do quarto.

Harry, ao entrar, não enxergou de imediato o quarto. Estava tão escuro, mas logo se acostumou e pode ver que Gina estava chorando.

Gina logo voltou a deitar-se na cama e suas lágrimas continuavam a cair.

Harry sentia-se mal por ver ela assim queria consolá-la, mas como? Foi até a cama, subiu e foi até Gina.

A garota abriu os olhos pra ver o que tinha subido na sua cama, apesar de já saber.

Harry foi calmamente até ela e deu uma lambida em seu rosto limpando algumas lágrimas com esse ato. E olhou nos olhos dela.

Gina, ao olhar nos olhos dele, lembrou-se dos de Harry. Foi como se ele estivesse ali, dizendo pra ela não chorar. Limpou as lágrimas e acariciou a cabeça dele. 

-Obrigada. – falou - Seus olhos realmente são iguais aos do Harry, brilham que nem diamante. – disse ela pensando alto, falando baixinho.

Harry ouvia tudo apesar dela falar bem baixinho. Já estava sentindo muita tristeza por ser o motivo dela estar chorando e ainda não conseguia dizer quem era realmente.

Gina arregalou os olhos ao ver algo que realmente não esperava. Uma lágrima saia dos olhos dele. "Será que ele sente o que estou sentindo ou será que tem alguém que ele conhece e gostaria de estar ao lado? OU será que ele é..."

-Har...

Ouviu alguém bater na porta e Hermione falar logo depois.

-Gina! Nós estamos indo agora ao Beco diagonal! Se arrume, e dá pra fazer o favor de abrir essa porta?

Gina foi destrancar a porta e logo foi para o armário trocar de roupa.

Harry deu um jeito de limpar a lágrima rapidamente e se deitou fechando os olhos.

-Gi, que escuridão - disse Hermione indo até a janela e abrindo as cortinas. - Bem melhor!

-Tô pronta. - disse Gina.

-Vamos então... Sua mãe está esperando a gente lá embaixo.

-Har...Fox daqui apouco estamos de volta. - falou Gina sorrindo para ele e saindo do quarto com Hermione.

-Do que você ia chamar ele? - perguntou a castanha enquanto desciam as escadas.

-De nada não - e vendo que Hermione já ia abrir a boca pra falar alguma coisa, falou – Onde está o Rony?

-Ele não vai...

-Por quê?

-Ele não está a fim de ir

-Por quê?

-Pois não está com vontade.

-Por quê?

-Ah Gina, pára! Eu não tenho resposta pra tudo. - falou irritada.

-Por quê? - Gina começou a rir gostosamente da cara de fúria de Hermione por sua pergunta.

-É bom te ver sorrindo querida. – disse a Srª.Weasley – Vamos?

E foram para o Beco Diagonal pela rede de flu.

Harry continuou deitado ali por um tempo. Ouviu a risada de Gina ao longe e ficou feliz por ela estar rindo, mas continuou chateado por não poder falar com ela. Era tudo muito deprimente. E para aumentar ainda mais sua tristeza, Rony sentia ódio dele e ele não podia dizer nada, nem se defender, não que não pudesse, mas não queria machucar o amigo e muito menos fazer ele ter mais um motivo para odiá-lo. Já estava quase dormindo quando...

-O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO EM CIMA DA CAMA DE GINA!DESSE DAÍ!

Harry levantou a cabeça rapidamente devido ao susto. Ficou paralisado vendo Rony completamente vermelho de raiva.

-DESSE JÁ DAÍ! NÃO OUVIU OU TÁ SURDO? - foi falando o ruivo enquanto ia em direção a Harry e o pegando e colocando-o no chão. - O SEU LUGAR É NO CHÃO! OU MELHOR, É LÁ FORA! - disse, voltando a pegá-lo. Ele o levou até o jardim e o largou lá. Nem se deu o trabalho de se abaixar e colocar com cuidado.

Harry caiu, sentiu Rony o lagar e conseguiu, por sorte, cair em pé.

-E fique aí! -falou ainda com raiva, mas não mais gritando.

-RONY!

Rony se vira pra ver que lhe chamou e viu Lupin, se esquecendo que Fox estava ali.

-Que bom que você está aqui. – falou Lupin enquanto se aproximava.

-Que bagagem é essa? Você vai ficar aqui? Esse malão não é o do... - Rony parou de falar ao ver de quem era a bagagem que Lupin trazia (usando a varinha).

-Se está se referindo ao malão do Harry, é sim o dele.

-Mas o q... - sua boca continuou se mexendo, mas nenhuma voz saia.

-As coisas dele iriam para os seus tios, mas como sei que eles não vão querer, deduzo que Harry iria querer que os Weasleys ficassem com seu ouro e tudo que lhe pertencia. - falava enquanto depositava o malam enfrente a Rony que estava petrificado. – É seu e de sua família.

-Me recuso a tocar nesse malão – disse Rony se afastando.

-Não precisa tocar é só usar magia pra deslocá-lo e o guardar. E com o resto dos Weasleys veja o que vão fazer com as coisas dele. – Remo agora percebeu a presença de uma certa raposa que estava observando tudo e agora olhava fixamente para a mala. - E quem é esse seu novo amigo? - perguntou Remo com um sorriso olhando pra raposa.

-Já tinha até me esquecido dessa coisa. - falou Rony com irritação na voz.

-Soube que estão cuidando de uma raposa imagino que seja esta o tal... Como é mesmo o nome dele?

-Não ira precisar saber, pois ele vai ir embora AGORA – falou Rony como se mandasse à raposa ir embora.

-Bem, – falou Lupin se agachando e acariciando a cabeça da raposa – foi um prazer te conhecer.

-REMO! Ficou maluco? É só um animal, e como você pode ter certeza que ele não é feroz? - Rony falava indignado e confuso pelo jeito que ele o tratou.

-Ora Rony é só olhar nos olhos dele e verá que ele é amistoso. E meus instintos de lobo podem me indicar muita coisa, sabia? Bem, tenho que ir... Até qualquer outro dia Rony... Fox... - completou ele mais baixo, de um jeito que só Harry ouvisse, e com isso aparatou, deixando um Rony completamente abobado com a atitude de Lupin.

Harry ficou olhando Rony todo abismado. Ria internamente da cara de bobo dele e acabou deixando uma risada baixa escapar.

-Não pense que vou ser bonzinho com você só por causa do que ele disse. - falou Rony irritado.

-'Nem ele te faz mudar de idéia? Acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo, deve ser mais seguro ou pelo menos até Gina voltar.' - disse Harry. Sabia que Rony não o entenderia, mas mesmo assim não resistiu. Então foi para debaixo de uma árvore e deitou-se.

-Droga, ele não vai ir embora. - falou Rony enquanto levava a bagagem de Harry para a sala. - Jurei que ele estava indo para a floresta e não voltaria mais, mas não... Ele só foi se deitar. - e foi fazer alguma coisa pra passar o tempo.

Harry deitado viu Rony entrar na casa e lembrou-se do que Lupin havia falado. Voltou a sorrir, mas aí se lembrou de um pequeno detalhe que não havia percebido: Lupin tinha falado o nome que Gina deu a ele de um jeito... E como é que ele soube, se Rony não disse? A menos que ele o entendesse, lembrou-se ou ele entrou em sua mente, sendo que ele não sentiu e sabia como era a sensação de ter alguém entrando em sua mente. Então ficou com a segunda opção, que era a mais provável. Mas o jeito dele falar... Será que ele percebeu quem ele realmente era ou foi tudo só sua imaginação?

- 'Tantas perguntas sem resposta... Nem posso falar com meus amigos, nem com ninguém, pois quem iria entender?' - ficou pensando nisso e olhando para o céu – 'Bem, agora posso ficar falando sem me importar com o que eu digo... Ninguém me entende mesmo.' – e com isso sorriu: poderia ofender qualquer pessoa sem se preocupar, pois não vão entender uma só palavra mesmo.

Ficou olhando a volta e olhou para a floresta. Foi se levantando calmamente, tinha alguma coisa errada e não sabia dizer o que era, mas tinha. Ficou olhando apurando todos os sentidos pra ver se percebia algo. Não conseguia entender como sabia nem como tinha tanta precisão de onde vinha a tal coisa. Seus pêlos já estavam se levantando quando...

-FOX! VEM CÁ!

Harry tomou um pequeno susto, olhou pra trás e viu Gina chamando-o. Deu uma última olhada para floresta e logo foi ao encontro da garota.

-Comprei umas coisinhas pra você e a principal é essa. – mostrou uma coleira de couro com letras em dourado "Fox. Dona: Gina Weasley" e colocou-a em Fox.

-Gina... O que é isso no pescoço dele? - Rony ia falar alguma coisa até ver a coleira em Fox. - Gina! Eu já não te disse que ele não é bichinho de estimação? E você já viu que ele já estava indo para a floresta?

-Ele viu alguma coisa lá, Ronald! E além do mais tenho certeza que foi você que o obrigou a ficar lá! E tem mais! – falou antes que Rony pudesse dizer algo. – VOCÊ o botou pra fora não FOI?

-Eu não botei coisa nenhuma! Foi ele que foi até lá!- falou Rony tentando fingir indignação.

-'Claro que não botou eu fui sozinho pra lá e você ainda tentou _educadamente_ me trazer pra dentro.' - disse Harry irônico.

-Tá, sei... E Fox não está nem reclamando, nem tentando dizer o quanto 'delicado' você foi com ele. – respondeu Gina.

-Você nem entende o que ele fala, como pode garantir que ele está dizendo isso! E também ele nem deve estar entendendo nossa conversa. – completou Rony se irritando cada vez mais.

-Posso não saber exatamente o que ele diz, mas posso ouvir e parecia uma coisa irônica como se disse que você o tratou como um "Rei"!

-GINERVA VOCÊ TÁ FICANDO LOUCA!

-RONALD VOCÊ NÃO TEM COMPAIXÃO PELOS ANIMAIS?!

-TER, TENHO, MAS DO JEITO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ TRATANDO ELE É DEMAIS!!

-V...

-CHEGA! - Gritou Hermione – Parem de brigar o tempo todo, já estou ficando cansada de ouvir vocês brigando!

-Mas...

-NADA DE MAS, RONALD! QUER FAZER O FAVOR DE PARAR DE IMPLICAR COM O FOX UM POUCO! - Falando mais calmamente e parando de gritar. - Daqui a pouco vou começar a concordar mais com a Gina se continuar implicando tanto com ele... E tem mais – continuou, vendo que ele já ia abrir a boca. – Fox não parece querer ir embora, pelo menos agora, mas – virando-se para Gina – quando ele quiser ir não vamos impedir, ok? Assim botamos um ponto final nessa história e não quero mais ouvir falar nisso.

-Ok. –falaram Rony e Gina ao mesmo tempo. Rony virou-se e entrou na casa.

-Obrigada Mi. – disse Gina

-Sem problemas, além do mais, ele tava mesmo implicando demais. Só espero que ele também não tenha machucado o Fox. – respondeu Hermione olhando para a raposa.

-'Como vê, estou bem'.

-Ele está bem sim, não vejo nenhum ferimento. – Falou Gina agachando-se e acariciando a cabeça de Fox.

-É, parece. – falou Hermione – Vamos entrar, está esfriando.

-Tá.

E entraram na casa.

-Que malão é esse? - perguntou Gina.

-Rony vai nos dizer quando seu pai chegar, o que não deve demorar muito. – respondeu Molly.

E realmente não demorou. Mal terminou de dizer essas palavras e o já ia entrando.

-Olá a todos.

-Oi. – todos responderam.

-Bem Lupin trouxe o malão do... - Rony respirou fundo e disse de uma vez só – Harry... tb disse que como os tios dele não vão querer as coisas dele é nosso e nós temos que decidir o que fazer com o malão.

Rony falou tão rapidamente que nem parou para respirar.

Os outros estavam olhando fixamente para o malão.

N/A; Oi gente

Demorei pra posta pq o pc foi formatado e o word demorou pra ser instalado -.-'

Mas agora que ta tudo certo pretendo não demorar muito pra postar os proximos caps, se não ocorrer nenhum imprevistos xp

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:Um dia de Raposa 2

Todos olhavam o malão, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos.

-Aonde vamos guardá-lo?-perguntou Rony

-Podemos deixar no quarto de Fred e Jorge, eles nem mais passam a noite aqui mesmo –falou Artur.

-Todos concordamos então em deixar o malão lá?-perguntou concordaram com a cabeça. - Então quem se oferece para o levar lá?

-Pode deixar eu levo. – falou Hermione erguendo a varinha e fazendo o malão levitar.

Assim que Hermione desapareceu uma coruja branca das neves entrou pela janela, era Edwiges e trazia uma vassoura e uma carta.

Todos a olharam com os olhos esbugalhados. Não podia ser o Harry que enviou aquelas coisas, tinha que ser outra pessoa, Lupim talvez.

Gina foi a que se adiantou e tirou a carta.

-É pra nós. – falou, enquanto ia abrindo a carta, tirou de dentro uma chave e leu-a em voz alta.

Weasleys,

_Esqueci de lhes entregar a chave do cofre e a Firebolt de Harry._

_Edwiges é de vocês também, cuidem bem dela como sei que vão._

_Espero que estejam todos bem e tenham cuidado, pois soube de alguns comensais que recusam a acreditar que Harry foi morto por um comensal, estão alucinados atrás dele._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Remo Lupin_

Gina viu que tinha um bilhetinho menor e leu. Mexia um pouco os lábios, mas som não saia.

"_Gina sei que talvez não queira, pode até dar a Rony, mas Harry gostaria que você ficasse com a Firebolt dele."_

Gina ao ler aquilo engoliu em envolta e viu que ninguém percebera o outro bilhete.

-"Fico ou não fico com ela?"- pensou.

-Gina tá aí? - Gina tirou os olhos da Firebolt e olhou para quem a chamava era Rony que olhava não para ela e sim para sua mão - tem mais um bilhete?

-Tem. - respondeu baixinho.

-O que diz?

Gina não falou só estendeu o papel para o irmão que se adiantou a pegar.

-Voc...fic...a Fir...-Rony só conseguia dizer pedacinhos de palavras.

Gina não soube de onde tinha tomado a decisão, mas respondeu com a cabeça que sim.

-Deixa eu ver o que tem escrito aí. – Falou Molly que pegou o papel da mão de Rony.

Arthur, que estava mais atrás, chegou mais perto e por cima de seu ombro vio o que estava escrito.

Ambos pareciam ter petrificado ao terminar de ler. Mas logo olharam pra Gina pra ver o que esta ia fazer.

Gina olhava pra Firebolt tentado ter coragem pra pegá-la, não entendia o porquê de tanta dificuldade pra fazer um simples gesto.

-Gina tem certeza de que quer ficar com a Firebolt? Podemos só guardá-la o que acha?

-Não Rony, ele preferiria que eu a usasse. – falou Gina meio baixo e com a voz pastosa e pegou a Firebolt.

-_Gina sabe bem mais sobre o que eu quero que o Rony. – _Harry sorriu com isso_ – deveria ser mais o oposto, bem a cabeça dura dele não ajuda. – _Harry se segurou pra não rir de um jeito que todos ouvissem.

Gina olho pra Fox e jurou que ele estava falando algo, sorrindo com seja lá o que fosse. Gina saiu da cozinha e foi pro seu quarto, no caminho encontrou Hermione que perguntou sobre a Firebolt e contou-lhe o que ocorreu.

Já no seu quarto, sentou na cama e ficou observando a Firebolt e acabou lembrando-se de quando ele a ganhou e varias que tinha dele com ela.

Deu um longo suspiro e jogou-se pra trás deitando na cama.

-Por que tinha que ser dessa maneira? – perguntou-se e resolveu ficar deitada de olhos fechados, quase conseguia senti-lo novamente e acabou adormecendo.

Harry seguiu Gina ficou observando-a junto de sua vassoura e como ela teve lembranças.

Quando Gina deitou-se, ele ficou ali parado olhando pra ela e pra vassoura que estava ao seu subir na cama e com isso percebeu que ela havia dormido, deitou-se ao lado da Firebolt, pôs uma pata em cima dela e dormiu também.

Gina foi sentindo raios de sol no seu rosto, foi acordando e se sentou na cama com um grande bocejo, olhou para o lado e viu Fox ali com uma pata encima da Firebolt.

-"Será que ele sabe o quanto a Firebolt é importante ou...não pode..."- pensou olhando fixamente para Fox,olhou para a janela – "Mas que horas são?" - olhou no relógio e marcava 11:30 – Por que ninguém me acordou?

-Porque você estava dormindo feito uma pedra, nem água-fria te acordava! – falou Hermione entrando no quarto – Vim tentar te acordar novamente, o almoço está quase pronto.

-Tá, já vou desse

Hermione sai fechando a porta, enquanto Gina foi se ajeitar. Resolveu acordar Fox.

-Fox acorda! - falou balançando ele.

Harry sentiu algo balança-lo e abriu os olhos, piscou varias vezes antes de acostumar-se com a claridade, bocejando enquanto levantava.

-Vamos o almoço está pronto. – falou Gina se afastando e indo em direção a porta

Harry foi logo atrás ainda um pouco sonolento.

Gina entrou na cozinha com Fox logo atrás. Molly logo serviu os dois.

-Eles não sabem falar de outra coisa? - falou de repente Hermione.

-Eles quem Mi? - perguntou Rony.

-O Profeta! – disse jogando o jornal pro lado – Só fala do Harry, fizeram entrevistas com pessoas que ele conheceu, estão falando da vida dele como se o tivessem conhecido. – falou irritada – e inventando uma história maluca de como ele derrotou Voldemort.

-Surpriendente que ainda não vieram nos entrevistar. –falou Rony.

-Tentaram entrevistar seu pai, mas ele não quis falar e disse que nenhum de nos iria querer. – falou Hermione.

Gina ouvia tudo, em quanto comia, sem fazer nenhum comentário.

Os dias foram passando e Harry tentava ir até seu malão, mas Rony nunca o deixava chegar perto ou encostar nele.

Um dia Harry resolveu tentar ir ate seu malão, já que Rony estava no jardim, parecia que de lá não sairia tão cedo.

-_Tá certo, agora eu vou consegui, eu tenho que pegar...-_falava pra si enquanto subia as escadas.

Já estava quase abrindo quando algo atirou-o pra longe, fazendo-o bater de costas na parede e cair com tudo no chão.

-NEM PENSE EM TOCAR NISSO! - gritou Rony que estava na porta com a varinha na mão.

Harry se levantou e tentou sair, mas tinha que passar ao lado do malão para sair e quando passou sentiu como se algo o cortasse em vários pontos do corpo. Novamente foi erguido do chão e jogado contra a parede, só que dessa vez foi pra fora do quarto e acabou por rolar escada a baixo.

Gina ao ver Fox naquele estado, Rony aparecendo com a varinha na mão não teve duvidas e logo começou a ralhar com ele. Depois desse dia cada vez mais Gina e Rony brigavam e menos se falavam.

Graças a umas poções Harry ficou bom rapidamente.

Faltavam só 4 dias para eles terem que voltar para Hogwarts.

-Então Gi já recebeu a resposta? - perguntou Hermione.

Estavam sentados a mesa almoçando.

-Que resposta? - perguntou Rony

-Isso não é de sua conta e com certeza você é ignorante o suficiente para não entender. –falou Gina com a voz irritada, e antes que Rony pudesse retrucar falou calmamente –E não Mi, não recebi.

Exatamente quando terminou de falar isso uma coruja entrou pela janela e soltou um envelope em frente a Gina, dando a volta saiu.

Gina logo o pegou e abriu-o e só se via seus olhos correndo as linhas e fazendo repetidamente o mesmo movimento. Olhou pra cima e disse:

-Acabei de ter a resposta Mi.

-E qual foi?

-Sim. – disse abrindo um largo sorriso.

-Mas do que vocês estão falando? - perguntou Rony que em vez de esperar uma resposta simplesmente se esticou na mesa e tirou o papel de Gina que ficou revoltada com tal ato.

Gina Weasley

Foi concedido o direito a você de poder ter uma raposa como bicho de estimação, mas desde que ele não crie problemas, seja completamente domesticado e que fique por vontade própria. Saiba que se ela quiser partir ela poderá, mas enquanto isso deixo-a sob seu controle e sera sua responsabilidade se algo acontecer.

Diretora Minerva Mcgonagall

-NÃO ACREDITO! - berrou Rony ao terminar de ler – você vai levar ele pra Hogwarts, como é que deixam levar animais selvagens pra lá? Mas o que deu na sua cabeça pra fazer isso? Levar ele...

-RONY! Na carta já diz que se ele quiser ir embora ele poderá. –Gina procurava não começar a gritar.

-Mas como é que ainda permitem? E...

-RONY, JÁ ENTENDI, SEI QUE VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA DELE, MAS E DAÍ? SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA DELE NÃO QUER DIZER QUE EU PRECISE ME LIVRAR DELE.- Gina ao terminar de gritar sai para o jardim, estava borbulhando de raiva "como ele é insensível" pensou.

Harry resolveu ir atrás de Gina, pois depois disso é melhor sair de perto de Rony. Já não era seguro pra ele ficar perto de Rony quando este estava irritado e só piorava se o motivo fosse ele.

Harry achou que Gina só ia ficar pelo jardim, mas ela estava indo reto, decidida para a floresta. Não sabia ao certo pra onde ela ia e sentia algo estranho, alguma coisa estava o avisando que não era seguro ir mais adiante.

Gina foi indo pela floresta sem saber exatamente aonde ia. Chegou em um lugar bem familiar, não que não conhecesse a floresta como a palma da mão, mas aquele lugar.

-Por que vim até aqui? – perguntou-se com um suspiro.

Foi até uma árvore e sentou-se encostada no tronco.

-Tinha que vir logo pra cá. –ficou contemplando o seu redor e lembrando-se da última vez que esteve ali. Andara evitando o lugar por muito tempo. Gostava de dar umas voltas pela floresta, ajudava a se acalmar.

Harry, igual a ela, olhava ao redor, ainda andava até ela e notou que agora era ela que estava sentada e ele que estava chegando.

Gina viu Fox vindo em sua direção, mas não estava vendo exatamente ele estava vendo outra pessoa. Encarando Fox nos olhos era como encarar Harry.

-Realmente gostaria que naquele dia tivesse sido um pouco diferente. –falou Gina e ao notar que Fox sentou de frente pra ela. – Você não tá entendendo nada, né? - falou dando um sorriso triste.

-Entender entendo, mas você não sabe disso. –Falou Harry abaixando a cabeça e um pouco as orelhas.

-Não se preocupe posso estar triste, mas talvez a lembrança não seja algo tão triste...

-Não sei, talvez possa ser um pouco.

-Talvez eu esteja mais triste por não poder estar com ele agora.

-Na verdade você está, só não sabe.

-Eu tenho que me conter ele não gostaria de me ver chorando. – Disse Gina limpando uma lágrima que deixou escapar – Mas é difícil fazer o que ele me pediu. – suspirou fechando os olhos e abrindo-os de novo olhou pra Fox – Vou te contar o que aconteceu, talvez me faça me sentir melhor, já que nem pra Hermione eu contei. – falou com um sorriso amarelo –Bem foi no casamento do meu irmão, Gui, com a Fleuma, quer dizer Fleur, bem, o casamento já tinha sido feito e estavam todos na festa, era no jardim, mas estava chata e um parente da Fleuma que tem a minha idade não largava do meu pé. Ai que ódio que eu sito daquele guri que nem me lembro do nome, mas também nem quero lembrar! Bem, o desastre só veio quando ele tentou me beijar e eu tinha dado uma fugida pra floresta, só que não muito pra dentro, qualquer um que prestasse atenção no bosque nos veria, mas logo o último ser da terra que eu queria que visse a cena, viu. Bem, ele sumiu antes mesmo de ver eu dar um belo de um tapa na cara do guri, tenho certeza que ficou uma marca nele, mas nem mesmo fiquei pra ver, logo fui procura-lo, mas não o achava e fui dar uma volta na floresta.

Na cabeça de Harry ia passando um filme daquele dia.

*~*flash back*~*

Harry, depois de ter visto o que aconteceu, e pelo que percebeu foi só ele que viu, resolveu sair dali, estava mesmo chamando um pouquinho de atenção demais mesmo pra si.

Resolveu andar pela floresta, para colocar os pensamentos no lugar.

-"Tá ela pode fazer o que quiser da vida dela, ficar com quem ela quiser afinal é mais seguro ela ficar com outro do que comigo."- e com esse pensamento de ela estar mais segura acalmou-se um pouco – "Porque eu tinha que ver aquilo?" – suspirou realmente quase nenhum pensamento fazia o ciúme que sentia baixar.

Harry tinha parado de andar e resolveu se sentar encostou-se numa árvore e ficou um tempo até ouvir passos, olhou pro lugar de onde vinham e viu Gina.

-Harry...e...- calou-se quando Harry fez um gesto para parar.

-Olha Gi, você pode fazer o que bem entender, não precisa me dar explicação, nós não estamos mais juntos. –falou sem expressão na voz.

-Harry eu não quero que você pense errado sobre o que aconteceu f...

-Tudo bem, não precisa se explicar, eu já disse, você faz o que quiser.

-Mas Harry quero que você saiba o que realmente aconteceu...

-Gi, já disse não precisa se explicar. – disse Harry se levantando.

-Que droga Harry eu só quero te dize o que aconteceu, mas você não me deixa e saiba que tem coisas piores do que uma traição.

-E tem coisas piores do que não saber escutar ou perdoar alguém.

Gina olhou-o sem entender do que ele estava falando.

Estavam bem perto um do outro e Harry com tal aproximação, que vinha tentando evitar acabou por não conseguir se segurar e a puxou pra beijo. Sentia tanta falta de tê-la daquela forma e depois de tê-la visto com outro só aumentou a vontade.

Gina logo correspondeu, sentia-se nas nuvens e o resto do mundo parecia não existir mais.

Harry esqueceu-se de tudo e de todos, os seus problemas pareciam ter voado para longe.

Cada vez mais o beijo intensificava-se. Estavam tão grudados que pareciam uma pessoa só.

Foram despertados quando ouviram passos. Harry logo se separou de Gina, viu que era aquele garoto de antes.

-Té mais – falou baixinho quando passou ao lado de Gina e saindo rapidamente dali.

Gina amaldiçoou com todas as suas forças aquele guri por ter interrompido.

Foi atrás de Harry, mas acabo não conseguindo falar com ele.

*~*Fim do flash back*~*

-Até hoje amaldiçôo aquele guri por ter interrompido. – falava meio que rindo, mas foi parando até ficar só com um sorriso bobo no rosto. – Mas só agora entendi o que ele quis dizer, eu não acredito que não entendi o ele quis dizer. Bem, ele vivia tentando evitar que isso acontecesse, ele queria garantir minha vida, mas será que ele nunca pensou como eu ia me sentir se eu o perder-se? - com um suspiro continuou - Mas quem sabe ele tinha razão, realmente, a pior coisa é perder alguém que se ama, acho que se alguém tinha que sentir essa dor é melhor mesmo que seja eu. Ele já tinha perdido tanta gente... – quanto mais falava mais tinha vontade de chorar – Mas seria bom se nenhum de nós tivesse que sentir essa dor.

Gina limpou uma lágrima que escapou e olhou para o céu, estava num azul tão vivo, voltou a olhar para Fox.

-O que ouve Fox? - perguntou ao ver ele com as orelhas bem em pé e os pelos das costas se levantando, já não estava mais sentado.

Rony foi pro jardim atrás de Gina, queria pedir desculpas por ter sido tão grosso (claro depois de uma longa conversa com Hermione).Sabia que ela tinha ido para a floresta, viu-a indo e conhecia a irmã o suficiente pra saber que ela estaria lá.

-AAAAAAAAA!

Ao ouvir um grito da floresta e sabia bem de quem era, saiu correndo feito loco atrás de Gina.

-GINA CADE VOCÊ? - gritava com esperança que ela respondesse.

-RONY!

Correu mais um pouco e chegou onde sua irmã estava, mas a cena o fez ficar paralisado por um momento antes de sacar a Gina com um braço machucado, sangrando e Fox em posição de ataque rosnando com dentes a amostra que continham sangue e estava virado pra Gina.

Logo lançou um feitiço que acertou em cheio Fox, que o tacou contra uma árvore.

-Vem Gina, vamos sair daqui, rápido! - pegou Gina pelo braço (o que estava bom) e começou a guia-la pra fora da floresta o mais rápido o possível.

-Rony!- disse Gina finalmente conseguindo parar (já estavam no jardim da casa) e livrar seu braço – Por que você fez aquilo?

-Gina ele te atacou e ia te atacar de novo o que você queria que eu fizesse?

-Mas...

-GINA!O QUE OUVE COM O SEU BRAÇO? - perguntou a Sra Weasley que já se adiantou pra ver melhor o ferimento – Vamos pra dentro curar isso, afinal como foi que você fez isso?

-Foi aquele raposo idiota que a atacou e teria atacado de novo se eu não tivesse impedido –Rony falou antes que Gina pudesse responder.

-Rony! - Gina gritou – Não foi isso que aconteceu, foi...

-Nem tenta defender que não vai adianta nada, tudo prova o contrario, os cortes parecem marcas de dentes e ele tinha sangue nos dentes, afinal o que você fez pra ele te atacar?

-Eu não fiz nada f...

-QUE? ELE TE ATACOU SEM MOTIVO?

-RONY! EU NÃO SOU SURDA! E ELE NÃO ME ATACOU FOI UM LOBO!

Harry não sabia se ia conseguir levantar-se depois do feitiço que Rony lançou nele e a batida na árvore, já estava machucado o suficiente e nem sabia quanto tempo mais ia durar se continuasse apanhando do jeito que estava.

Tentou levantar-se, sabia que os lobos estavam o cercando, pois podia ouvi-los, mas ouviu algo diferente, tinha mais que só lobos.

-Ele está fraco demais não vai mais conseguir revidar. – disse um lobo que se aproximava dele.

-Mas temos que reconhecer, ele foi o primeiro a conseguir durar por bastante tempo e ainda sendo um só. – falava outro.

-E ainda consegui machucar uns de nós. – falou outro que também apareceu e estava ferido.

-Tem uma cobra aqui. – falou Harry.

Todos olharam-no com surpresa, pois ele estava de pé, quase não parecia ferido e sua voz não deixava transparecer medo ou fraqueza, falara com tal naturalidade.

-Você acha que com isso vamos te deixar partir?

-Não só aviso, pois ela vai tentar pegar seus filhotes. –Harry continuava a falar do mesmo jeito como se fosse uma conversa civilizada – e eu não estou atrás deles.

Os lobos o olharam com desconfiança.

-Onde ela está? - perguntou o que parecia ser o líder, tinha voz firme e grossa, tinha pose de tal, era o maior, o mais escuro e era forte (Harry descobrira isso da pior maneira).

Apontou para um canto onde estava a cobra. O líder foi com cuidado e parecia ter atacado algo, voltou com uma cobra na boca, ela ainda estava viva.

-Como sabia onde ela estava? - perguntou ao largar ela em sua frente.

-Vocês conseguem entender o que ela diz? – perguntou Harry a ele.

-Você deveria saber que nós entendemos quem tem parentesco com nossa espécie, você é um exemplo, répteis nós não entendemos, você consegue entender? - Harry só fez que sim com a cabeça – Mas como?

-Eu não deveria nem entender você.

-QUÊ? - um outro mais atrás pergunta – O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Eu não sou um raposo.

-Mas se você não é o que aparenta, ser o que você é?

-Humano.

-Tá brincando com a gente? Só pode ta brincando com a gente, se você fosse um humano por que não voltou a sua forma normal?

-Não consigo.

-Bem, está esclarecido agora o porquê dele defender tanto a humana. – falara um outro que estava a sua esquerda.

-Mas tem uma coisa que não esta esclarecida, é muito raro um humano falar com cobras e pelo que sabemos os únicos que sabiam estão mortos. – falou um que estava a sua direita –amenos que o Lord das Trevas ainda esteja vivo, mas num raposo?

Harry começo a rir no que deixou os lobos meio receosos.

-Do que está rindo?

-Até aqui não falam o nome de Voldemort. – falou Harry tentando se controlar para parar de rir – e ele nunca estaria num corpo de raposa só em cobras e humanos.

-Raposo insolente todos devem temer o Lorde das Trevas mesmo ele não estando mais aqui. – falou a cobra.

-Todos podem temer a vontade menos eu. – respondeu Harry.

- Quem tu pensa que és?

-Harry Potter e se não me engano eu é que matei ele.

A cobra arregalou os olhos para ele e saiu dali o mais rápido que consegui. Harry sorriu com isso e ao olhar pros lobos viu que eles o olhavam meio espantados.

-Qual o seu nome? - perguntou um timidamente.

-Pode simplesmente me chamar de Harry. –falou sorrindo – Se não se importam em me dar licença, gostaria de ir pra casa.

-Você está fraco, não vai conseguir andar, se quiser podemos te levar. – ofereceu o chefe.

-É acho que seria bom. – falou com um sorriso amarelo.

E os lobos o levaram de volta.

-Pensei que não existissem lobos aqui. –falou Harry.

-Na verdade vivemos pelas montanhas, mas ouve um deslizamento que destruiu nossa casa e de repente os animais que comíamos sumiram, tivemos que vir pra cá, os animais estão por aqui. –respondeu o líder.

-E por que nos atacou?

-Pensamos que iam atacar nossos filhotes e estavam em nossa toca, foi assim que começou antes de perdemos a nossa casa, tudo por causa dos humanos, acabos por achar que iria ocorrer novamente.

Já dava pra ouvir Rony gritando o que fez Harry crer que ele não queria acreditar em Gina.

-Mas não tem lobos aí! Para de inventar e conte a verdade. – falou Rony.

-Na verdade existe sim, só que eles ficam mais perto das montanhas, não entendo porque estão tão perto daqui. – falou Molly.

-O deslizamento que deu semana passada. – falou Hermione.

-Tá, mas agora que acreditam em mim temos que ir atrás de Fo...-Gina parou de falar ao ver algo se aproximar em bando –FOX! - gritou ao mesmo tempo que já ia em encontro a ele.

Os lobos o deixaram e se afastaram um pouco, Gina se agachou e segurou fox que deu uma cambaleada pro lado.

O lobo chefe foi se aproximando se mostrando submisso e deu uma lambida no braço machucado de Gina.

-Acho que posso te perdoar. – falou acariciando a cabeça do lobo – Deve ter tido um bom motivo pra me atacar.

-Gina você é louca – falou Rony que tinha os olhos arregalados.

-Rony, eles devem ter pensado que eu era uma ameaça ou algo perigoso e me atacaram, pelo visto Fox os convenceu o contrario.

-Vem Gina vamos cuidar desse seu ferimento e os do Fox.

-Eles não sabem quem é você? - perguntou o líder.

-Infelizmente não – falou Harry com um sorriso triste.

-Deve ser difícil viver assim, ainda mais num corpo que nçao é o seu e não podendo se comunicar com o seu grupo.

-É difícil sim, mas se eu puder estar perto deles e protegê-los não é tão ruim.

-Talvez tenha razão. Bem, nós já vamos, cuide-se e foi um prazer conhecê-lo. –disse meio que se curvando pra Harry.

-Foi um prazer conhecê-lo também.

Faltava apenas 1 dia para eles voltarem a Hogwarts.

Harry já estava completamente bem. Também recebera atenção até não querer mais.

Rony finalmente estava começando a se entender com ele, não o culpava mais por tudo, deixava-o em paz e se falava com ele, a voz era calma e tranqüila.

Gina arrumava o seu malão enquanto Harry observava-a e lembrou-se da coisa que tinha que pegar no seu malão.

Como Rony não estava mais cuidando dele, pôde ir sem problemas. Demorou um pouco até abrir o malão, e começou a procurar.

-Aí está você! - falou Gina que acabara de entrar no quarto – Se Rony te pega aqui e desse jeito, o respeito que conseguiu irá sumir rapidinho. – falou se agachando ao lado dele.

Harry achou o que procurava e entregou a Gina que olhou surpresa pra pequena caixinha que Fox lhe entregava.

-Mas...o....- Gina abriu a caixinha e nela tinha um anel de ouro com pedras preciosas – Por que isso estava aí? - viu Fox pegar um envelope, e entregou a ela.

Gina viu que estava endereçada a ela. Seu coração parecia ter pulado pra fora de sua boca e suas entranhas se revirarem. Abriu o envelope com um pouco de dificuldade, pois suas mãos tremiam. E leu.

Gi

Esse anel é para você Gi. Pode achar o que quiser de mim, que sou um babaca por estar escrevendo uma carta em vez de te entregar pessoalmente, mas... realmente seria difícil.

Nem sei se estou fazendo certo em te dar isso, pode só tornar as coisas piores, mas resolvi seguir o conselho de Lupin .

Bem, acho melhor te dizer sobre o anel primeiro. Não precisa usar só guardar já está bom, não importa o que aconteça guarde-o. O motivo para te pedir para pelo menos guardar é que pertenceu a minha mãe.

Lupin contou que meu Pai deu a ela quando finalmente ela ficou com ele e tem mais, é um anel de família passa de geração em geração e geralmente se dá pra alguém importante, especial, que realmente gostamos.

Lupin recomendou que eu fizesse isso não por simplesmente fazer a tradição da família passa pra frente, mas dar a alguém especial.

Com muito amor,

Harry.

Não sei quando isso irá chegar em suas mãos, mas espero que chegue e pra que reprimir o choro? Chore se for preciso.

Gina percebeu que a última frase tinha sido escrita depois. Pelo jeito ele não teve a oportunidade de entregar a carta e ia pedir pra alguém a entregar por ele.

O que realmente fez com que as lágrimas caíssem descontroladamente foram as últimas palavras que ficaram ecoando em sua cabeça "chore se for preciso".

-Gi o que houve? - perguntou Hermione que acabara de entrar no quarto e Rony vinha logo atrás.

Gina só entregou o bilhete enquanto tentava se controlar.

Rony lia ao lado de Hermione.

- "Chore se for preciso" o que ele quis dizer com isso?-perguntou Rony

-Caso...acontecesse....o....que..aconteceu. – falou Gina soluçando.

Gina tentava, mas não conseguia parar de chorar. Sentiu algo lamber seu rosto e limpar algumas lágrimas olhou para o lado e viu Fox. Não sabia o que exatamente viu nos olhos dele que a ajudou a controlar-se. Por impulso ou alguma outra coisa abraçou-o como se fosse um bichinho de pelúcia.

-Acho melhor nós irmos terminar de arrumar nossas malas. – sugeriu Hermione.

Gina largou Fox, levantou-se e foi pro seu quarto sem falar nada.

Hermione foi quem acabou fechando o malão de Harry.

O dia foi passando e Gina não saia do quarto.

-O jantar esta quase pronto, alguém pode chamar Gina?

-Eu vou. – falou Hermione levantando-se do lugar onde estava e indo até o quarto de Gina.

-Gina o jantar está pronto. – falou batendo na porta. Mas nenhum barulho ouviu.

Resolveu ver se ainda estava trancada a porta, não estava mais. Ao entrar estava tudo escuro, mas conseguiu ver que Gina dormia abraçando algo, que só conseguiu ver direito ao chegar perto, era Fox.

Pensou um pouco e resolveu deixar ela dormindo. Ela parecia bem melhor, não sabia se era pelo quarto estar escuro ou se ela realmente estava sorrindo. Mas resolveu deixar pra lá.

N/A: Oi gente.

Demorei mais por estar ocupada, esse cap já tava betado eu só tinha que ler e ageitar as algumas coisas. Já to com o cap5 aqui, vou ler e ageitar o que precisa e logo posto... se der talvez eu poste hoje ainda....

Bem digam o que estão achando o/

Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: De volta a Hogwarts

-Rony acorda!Temos que ir para a cabine dos monitores! - Gritava Hermione no ouvido de Rony.

-O trem já tá andando? - perguntou Rony esfregando os olhos.

-Na verdade o tempo que levou para a Hermione te acordar foi o tempo que levou para o trem começar a andar e fazer a curva. - falou Gina rindo.

-Se não tivéssemos tido que levantar tão cedo pra começar... – falou Rony emburrado.

-Tá, chega, não temos tempo pra brigas. – falou Hermione puxando Rony pra fora da cabine –Já era para estarmos lá...

Gina continuou sorrindo e voltou a cariciar Fox, que estava com a cabeça deitada no seu colo.

-Se tivesse um meio de provar... – falou num fio de voz.

-Gina! como vai?!

Gina chegou a dar um pulo tamanho foi o seu susto.

-Luna, oi. – falava com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios – não me assuste desse jeito.

-Desculpa. – falou Luna enquanto se sentava de frente pra Gina – tava tão entretida acariciando esse bichinho de pelúcia que nem notou eu chegando.

-Ele ...

-Oi!Viram o Trevor?- falou Neville olhando pela cabine.

-Esta aqui. – falou Luna tirando do bolso Trevor – achei ele no corredor como você não estava por perto imaginei que ele deveria ter fugido de novo.

-Brigado. – falou Neville pegando Trevor – Isso aí se mexeu?

-É só um bichinho de pelúcia, não pode ter se mexido. – falou Luna.

-Na verdade ele não é um bichinho de pelúcia...

-Então porque você não me disse antes?

-Eu ia te dizer, mas aí o Neville chegou e você não tá deixando eu terminar de falar.

-Desculpa, mas como é o nome dele?

-É Ha...- fingiu um falso espirro - desculpa, bem, o nome dele é Fox.

-E como você o conseguiu? Pelo que eu saiba não se pode ter esse tipo de animal. – falou Neville.

-Realmente não pode, mas consegui convencer a Minerva a me deixar te-lo... – e contou como aconteceu.

-Ele não é brabo, é?- perguntou Nivell com medo na voz ao ver que Fox estava acordando.

-Claro que não é mais manso do que...do que um ...um ... Testralio de Hogwarts. – falou Gina que ao ver o jeito que Fox a olhou não gostou muito da comparação a um ser que era pele e osso e só se podia ver quando já se viu a morte.

-Ele parece ser bem mansinho. – falou Luna ficando com seu jeito sonhador de ser – os olhos verdes são tão lindos nunca tinha visto uma raposa com essa cor de olhos, mas ele pode ser um Raposidom.

-Um o quê?- perguntaram Gina e Neville ao mesmo tempo.

-Um Raposidom é uma espécie de animal mágico muito raro que é parecido com uma raposa, mas a verdade é que eles são monstrinhos. Fingem ser bonzinhos para depois roubar os pertences mais valiosos das pessoas, são uns colecionadores de objetos valiosos e gostam principalmente de roubar jóias e diamantes, mas eles vivem só no Brasil. - respondeu Luna com seu olhar distante e sonhador.

-Por que só no Brasil? – perguntou Neville por mais que soubesse que é tudo invenção, a curiosidade falava mais alto.

-Porque lá tem mais lugares onde podem se esconder, tem bastante mata fechada. – respondeu Luna.

Gina e Neville só trocaram um olhar.

Harry que estava do mesmo jeito que os dois pensou "essa ganho o prêmio da esquisitice"

-E se ele for mesmo um Raposidom melhor cuidar muito bem desse anel Gi, já que ele tem uma jóia, se for falsa fica tranqüila, a menos que tenha um valor sentimental. – continuou Luna falando como se o assunto fosse o mais normal de todos.

-Agora que a Luna falou, é de verdade?- perguntou Neville.

-São sim...

-Tem valor sentimental? – Falou Luna.

-Bem, tem. – respondeu Gina.

-Então toma cuidado. – sentenciou Luna.

-"Se" ele for um Rapodom...

-Raposidom. - corrigiu Luna.

-Que seja, mas é uma coisa que ele não é! – respondeu Gina.

-Mas, to curioso, quem te deu esse anel? - pergunto Neville – Deve ser um anel muito caro, quem teria dinheiro pra uma coisa tão cara?

-Bem vindo da família dele... - falou Gina olhando para o anel.

-Dele quem? - perguntaram juntos Luna e Nivell curiosos.

-Do Harry. – Gina falou ainda olhando fixamente para o anel, estava olhando cada detalhe.

Luna e Neville se olharam acharam estranho ela falar com tanta normalidade o nome Harry.

Não queriam tocar no assunto porque achavam que ela ficar triste, mas se surpreenderam por estarem errados, ela falava como se ele... estivesse vivo.

Gina finalmente percebendo como os amigos a olhavam, rapidamente pensou em algo para desviar o assunto.

Mas para sua sorte ou azar Dino apareceu.

-Oi Gina!

-Oi Dino. – falou sem animação.

-Poderia falar com você?

-Ok.

-A sós. – falou Dino olhando para Luna e Neville.

Eles se levantaram e saíram, assim que estavam a sos Dino fechou a porta e sentou de frente pra Gina.

-Bem o queres falar?- perguntou Gina.

-Bem... Gina... ele... sabe... é...

-Pretende formar alguma frase que eu possa entender?- falou levantando uma sobrancelha.

-É que o assunto e delicado, sabe. – falou Dino coçando a cabeça – Eu queria saber como você está?

-Estou bem, era só isso?

-Não era nesse sentido er....- Finalmente ele notara a Raposa sentada ao lado de Gina o encarando – Isso aí tá vivo? – apontando para Fox.

Harry em resposta se mexeu se ajeitou e continuava a observa-lo com o mesmo olhar penetrante, sem piscar.

-Bem como pode ver está sim. – respondeu Gina.

-Ele é brabo?

-Não,é mais manso do que os Testralios de Hogwarts.

"_Ela tem sempre que me compara com os Testralios?"_pensou Harry

-Ele... por acaso atacaria alguém?

-Bem – começou Gina - Não tenho certeza, mas posso garantir que se alguém tentar me fazer mal ele vai atacar essa pessoa, mas quando fez a pergunta à que exatamente você se referia?

-Bem a ele o...

-O?

-Harry.

Dino ficou observando-a, esperando uma reação, mas ela simplesmente respondeu.

-Porque quer saber sobre isso?

-É que...-levantou e sentou ao lado dela e ao olhar a mão dela viu o anel – Quem te deu esse anel? Você esta com alguém?- falou, mas Harry percebeu um certo temor.

Pelo jeito q ele falou Harry logo percebeu sua intenção e ficou mais atento teria ficado entre eles se pude-se, mas ele tinha sentado muito perto de Gina.

-Não estou com ninguém e o anel foi o Harry que me deu. – falou Gina se afastando.

-Mas porque está usando isso, ele já morreu – e aproximou-se.

-Eu não quero esquecê-lo.

-Mas ele não vai voltar...

-Pouco me importo, só quero lembrar dele.

-Mas podemos tentar de novo ?– falou Dino pegando nas mãos de Gina, estavam muito próximos.

-Dino...- Gina parou de falar ao ouvir um rosnado a suas costas.

Dino parecia ter congelado ao ver Fox levantando-se e pronto pra pular em cima dele. Ao ver o primeiro movimento de avanço contra ele, deu um pulo pra trás mais rápido do que o necessário e acabou indo parara no outro banco.

-Acho melhor você ir. – falou Gina vendo que Fox ainda encarava-o e parecia que estava pronto pra atacar de verdade se Dino se aproximasse dela novamente.

Dino nem discutiu saiu como um raio pela porta.

-Você consegue botar mais medo do que o Rony. – falou Gina dando um sorriso – Pareceu ate que você dá mais medo do que Voldemort – falou rindo.

-_Já pensou que é pelo fato de eu estar como uma raposa e que posso matar sem piedade?"Não sei pq me dou o trabalho de responder se ela nem vai me entender mesmo"_

-O que foi que houve? - perguntou Neville que estava entrando na cabine com Luna logo atrás – Vi Dino sair com uma cara de pavor e há pouco ouvi você rindo.

Gina contou o que houve e achava engraçado Fox dar mais medo do que Rony.

-O que tem eu?- perguntou Rony que acabara de abrir a porta com Hermione junto.

-Falando no diabo. – disse rindo Gina.

-O que tem o Rony, Gina?

E contou novamente o que aconteceu.

-Fox fez isso? – perguntou Rony não acreditando – Ele iria mesmo atacar o Dino?

-Claro que não iria machucá-lo, acho, era só pra ele se afastar.

-Mas ainda não entendo, porque ele o atacou? – perguntou Neville – Ele não tinha motivo, tinha?

-Acho que ele sentiu, os animais conseguem sentir quando uma pessoa está nervosa. – falou Hermione.

-Querem alguma coisa?- Perguntou a moça do carrinho.

E compraram alguns doces. Logo após comerem-los Hermione e Rony (que colocou uns sapos de chocolate no bolso) voltaram a patrulhar. O resto da viagem foi tranqüila. Quando chegaram Gina foi uma das últimas pessoas a sair, para ser mais fácil de locomover-se com Fox.

Harry foi transportado para o dormitório com o resto dos malões.

Harry resolveu não ficar no dormitório. Abriu a porta sem problemas, desceu, ficou na sua poltrona favorita e se enroscou ali.

-"É esquisito estar aqui e estar agindo tão bem como uma raposa."- pensou Harry enquanto se aconchegava. E com o calor da lareira adormeceu.

Parecia que mal tinha adormecido quando começou a ouvir um barulho ao longe que começou a aproximar-se cada vez mais e ouviu o quadro girar e os alunos entrarem. Encolheu-se mais.

Até que sentiu alguém sentar nele.

-Ai!Sentei em alguma coisa – falou uma aluna do 4º ano, virando-se pra ver no que sentara e deu um berro tão grande que todos a olharam, ela saiu dali feito um raio.

Muitos começaram a aproximar-se da poltrona.

-É uma raposa? – falou alguém que se esticara pra ver o que era.

-Ela tentou me morder, ela tentou me morder - não parava de repetir a garota do 4º ano.

Todos pegaram suas varinhas na mesma hora.

Harry não sabia o que fazer. Se mexesse com certeza iriam tentar atingir-no com algum feitiço. Resolveu ver se achava Gina, mas mal se ergueu e uma rajada de feitiços foi em sua direção por sorte sua agilidade estava melhor e conseguiu desviar-se, mas mais feitiços vierram e foi correndo o mais rápido possível para o quadro. Ele estava se abrindo e ao ver quem entrava correu pra trás dela.

Gina assim que entrou tomou um susto, todos apontando a varinha em sua direção e um borrão vermelho indo se abrigar atrás de si.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?- falou assim que viu que era Fox encolhendo-se atrás dela.

-Essa raposa tentou me morder! – falou a menina do 4ºano.

-Ele tentou? Tem certeza absoluta que ele ia te morder?- perguntou Gina duvidando completamente da história da garota – O que aconteceu pra ele tentar te morder?

-Bem eu ia sentar na poltrona quando senti que ia sentar em alguma coisa, aí quando eu estava me virando ele tentou morder a minha mão!

-Ummm...mas ele não estava só abrindo a boca?

-Pera aí!Você conhece essa raposa?- perguntou um aluno que estava assistindo.

-Sim.

-Então ela é inofensiva?

-Mais mansa do que...digamos os testralios de Hogwarts. – vendo a cara que faziam completou - Tenho q achar uma comparação melhor, é que me vem eles na cabeça, sabem eles parecem ser terríveis, mas são bem mansinhos.

Como se chegassem para salvar Gina de ser mais interrogada, Hermione aparece e vendo o aglomerado de pessoas olhando para ela e vendo Fox logo atrás pode concluir tudo e logo começou a dizer que estava muito tarde e q todos deveriam ir dormir.

Alguns se demoraram para ver a raposa melhor.

-Mal chegou e já tem alguma confusão. – falou Hermione olhando pra Fox.

-Bem ninguém sabia dele, não é?- falou Gina dando um sorriso amarelo.

-Imagina se tivessem alguém tendo que ir para a ala hospitalar e nem mesmo começaram as aulas...

-Já entendi, mas agora sabem que ele é dócil e não vai acontecer de novo. Agora me diga onde está meu irmão?

-Já deve ter ido dormir e acho que devíamos fazer o mesmo

-Tá logo eu vou, só que antes irei fazer uma coisa.

-O quê?

-Alimentar um bichinho fofinho e que causa confusão – falou Gina rindo quando Hermione revirava os olhos.

-Ok! Eu vou subir, não demore. – e falando isso deu as costas a Gina e subiu as escadas.

Gina se agachou e falou baixinho para que só Harry ouvisse:

-Dobby vai lhe trazer comida logo, assim que todos subirem ele vai aparecer – terminou de falar acariciou ele e deu um beijinho no topo da cabeça dele – Boa noite Harry!– falou num fio de voz e foi para o dormitório feminino.

Harry voltou pra poltrona em q estava antes da confusão toda acontecer. Ainda tinha uns alunos o olhando sem saber se era totalmente seguro chegar perto dele. Harry começou a sentir o cheiro de medo, realmente tinha os sentidos mais aguçados e tinha todas as habilidades que uma raposa tem.

Teve que esperar um tempo até todos finalmente saírem e logo Dobby apareceu com uma bandeja com comida.

-O raposo Fox que a senhorita Gina Weasley falou. – disse o elfo olhando admirado pra ele – Nunca tinha visto um, realmente você é muito bonito. – falou depositando um prato de comida no chão e uma tigela de suco de abóbora.

Harry estava faminto e logo começou a comer com gosto e tomar o suco percebeu que Dobby ainda observava-o, mas não ligava, tinha mais preocupação em comer.

Ao terminar viu que havia mais elfos ali limpando o salão. Perguntou-se que horas deveriam ser.

-Seus olhos são tão verdes lembram muito o ...- os olhos de Dobby começaram a se encher de lágrimas.

-Vou levar isso de volta para a cozinha. – falou um elfo que já ia pegando o prato e a tigela - Dobby você precisa superar isso, não vai lhe fazer bem se continuar assim. Lembre-se de Winky, a coitada nunca conseguiu superar a perada do amo e ele nem era seu amo oficialmente. – e dizendo isso saiu.

Harry começou a se sentir horrível de ver Dobby daquele jeito, queria dizer-lhe que estava bem ali a sua frente e estava vivo, odiaria ver ele do mesmo estado de Winky.

-Dobby tem que se controlar, Dobby não quer ficar do mesmo jeito que Winky, Harry não gostaria de ver Dobby assim.

Harry não soube bem o que fazer foi até Dobby que tentava não chorar, coisa que n estava adiantando muito, e usou a cauda pra limpar as lagrimas do elfo "_Não sei desde quando consigo mexer essa cauda como se fosse um braço, mas veio a calhar." _foi o q pensou.

Dobby o olhou com incredulidade ao ver o que o raposo fazia chegou a pensar por um momento em uma possibilidade, mas logo o pensamento foi afastado, com o barulho de passos vindo das escadas, ele logo sumiu.

Harry resolveu nem dar atenção a quem descia e voltou para a poltrona se acomodou e logo adormeceu.

Parecia que mal tinha fechado os olhos quando começou a ouvir a barulheira de pessoas descendo as escadas e conversando e ouviu q a maioria falava dele. Piscou um pouco antes de abrir definitivamente os olhos, se espreguiçou, e viu que Rony estava na poltrona ao lado provavelmente esperando Hermione e Gina descerem, também porque não parava de olhar para a escada do dormitório feminino.

-Finalmente resolveu acordar. – falou Rony olhando pra ele.

Harry ficou surpreso de ele estar falando com ele, mesmo depois de ter parado de implicar com ele ainda assim não falava com ele além do necessário, mas para maior surpresa foi ele acariciar ele.

-Não estou crendo que você está mesmo tratando-o desse modo. – falou Gina que ouviu que o irmão dissera.

-Ora, depois de ele ter feito Dino se afastar de você, era meio óbvio que ele ia respeitar ainda mais o Fox. – informou Hermione que estava do lado de Gina.

-Não foi por nada disso. – retrucou Rony.

-Finjo que acredito. – falou Hermione.

-Vamos descer de uma vez, que eu tô morto de fome. – falou Rony.

Hermione revirou os olhos, Gina foi dar um bom-dia a Fox e saíram para tomar café da manhã.

Assim que todos saíram, um elfo apareceu com seu café da manhã, depositou-o no chão e desapareceu. Após ter terminado o mesmo elfo voltou, pegando os pratos, e voltou a desaparecer.

Rony e mais alguns alunos voltaram, o que significa que eles tinha o primeiro período livre. Rony, Neville e Simas tinham sentado perto da janela. Harry foi até eles.

-Vem cá Fox. – chamou Neville

-Vocês têm certeza de que ele é manso? – perguntou Simas.

-Se ele quisesse, já teria matado alguém. – falou Rony.

Harry subiu numa poltrona que estava vazia ao lado de Simas e Neville.

-Relaxa Simas ele jamais irá te morder, a menos... - falou Rony dando um ar de suspense

-AA....a menos? - perguntou Simas nervoso.

-A menos...-falou Rony de um jeito sombrio - que você tente fazer algum mal a Gina você está a salvo. – Rony já estava rindo da cara de Simas.

-Rony! Não tem graça, fiquei nervoso por nada. – reclamou Simas brabo.

-Você tava é apavorado, isso sim, – falou Rony ainda risonho.

Simas só o lançou um olhar ameaçador para Rony antes de olhar para Fox e aproximando devagar a mão, ainda meio nervoso.

Harry viu que demoraria uma eternidade até ele finalmente tocá-lo apesar de a mão de Simas estar mais ou menos um dedo de distância e inclinou-se para fazer a mão tocar a sua cabeça.

Simas ficou surpreso pela atitude de que Fox, o que fez todos os seus temores passarem.

-Algum de vocês viu quem são os novos professores? – perguntou Neville.

-Slughorn vai continuar ensinando poções, em Defesa contra as Arete das trevas vai ser o Lupin e como Mcgonagall assumiu o cargo de diretora, não faço idéia de quem vai substituí-la –falava Simas que acariciava Fox.

-Vamos descobrir hoje mesmo. – falava Rony olhando no seu horário – Temos uma aula de DCA daqui a pouco. – e olhando no relógio – O sinal já vai bater.

E logo após o sinal tocou e eles se levantaram e foram para a aula.

Harry ficou no salão comunal e passou o dia lá vendo pessoas virem e irem.

-Amanhã eu vou dar uma volta pelo castelo. – e começou a pensar no que faria no dia seguinte.

N/A: pretendia postar ontem, mas não deu xp

Bem esse é o ultimo cap betado que tenho.... minha beta não entrego mais nada.... ela deu uma sumida pra falar a verdade ._.

Estou conseguindo progredir no ultimo cap =)

Fazia um tempo que não recebia um comentario *-* faz bem pra alma xDD ... mas tb eu ñ tava atualizando nada XDDDDD

**Aislin**:Acho que to quase no mesmo barco que tu xppp. Se são boas não precisa apreçalas, "a preça é inimiga da perfeição" XDDDD. Aqui esta mais X)


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Um raposo a solta

Harry ficou esperando uma boa chance para sair, como Gina já havia saído, estava difícil conseguir uma brecha, mas a soluçãoapareceu quando Rony e Hermione estavam saindo, pelo buraco do retrato da mulher gorda, acompanhou-os rapidamente

-Fox volta aqui!- gritou Rony que tentou pegá-lo _"droga agora ele resolveu dar uma de desobediente"_ pensou em ir atrás dele, mas logo o perdeu de vista.

Harry, que na pressa para fugir de Rony, nem viu para a onde estava se dirigindo e acabou indo parar às portas do grande salão, por isso algumas alunas da Lufa-Lufa que iam saindo, deram um grito tão alto que mesmo quando pararam se ouvia o eco. Todo o salão estava quieto querendo entender o motivo do grito.

-O que aconteceu?- perguntou Mcgonagall que vinha rapidamente ao encontro delas.

-Ali... – falou uma das garotas apontando para um lugar em que não havia nada - Havia... Realmente havia... Uma raposa, verdade professora, eu não estou mentindo! Tem uma raposa dentro do castelo e está à solta. – a garota que no início estava meio sem voz falou atropeladamente no final.

Gina estava saindo um pouco atrás delas ouvira tudo e assim que viu a direção em que a garota apontou saiu correndo atrás dele. No início foi fácil, pois só tinha um caminho a seguir, mas ao se deparar com uma birfucação, e ainda por cima lembrou-se de uma passagem secreta que tinha por ali, acabou ficando sem saber qual caminho seguir e ao ouvir o sinal teve de desistir e ir para a aula.

A cada intervalo perguntava se ninguém havia visto o raposo, mas felizmente a partir dos pontos onde diziam tê-lo visto percebeu que ele estava andando pelas passagens secretas.

"_Pelo menos não tem como ele se meter em confusão."_ pensou.

Como estava enganada. Harry, ao andar perto do salão comunal da Sonserina acabou dando de cara com uns poucos sonserinos que voltaram a Hogwards, e eles resolveram praticar tiro ao alvo com ele. Ficou um bom tempo fugindo, estava difícil conseguir distância deles, pois alguns feitiços acertavam-no (pelo menos não eram uns que machucavam muito). Harry depois de um tempo de sufoco, conseguiu dar uma despistada. Mas ainda ouvia as vozes deles. Conseguindo identificar melhor onde estava, percebeu-se no 3º andar e avistou, ao dobrar um corredor, os garotos.

-Ele esta lá. – disse um deles apontando para ele no fim do corredor, o qual só teve uma coisa a fazer: correr.

Ao dobrar outro corredor avistou a estatueta da bruxa corcunda de um olho só.

"_Finalmente um lugar para eu me esconder_" pensando nisso botou todas as forças na corrida até lá – _"mas qual era a palavra mesmo, era... era"_ – o pânico não ajudava muito, ainda mais que os garotos estavam vindo.

-Ele se escondeu atrás daquela estatueta.

"_Vamos qual era a palavra era... di... dis... dissenm..."_ Pensava enquanto subia na estatueta do melhor jeito possível para chegar às costa da velha. –"_LEMBREI! Mas me lembrei também que não tenho uma varinha, e agora?_"- ouvindo os passos dos garotos, eles estavam muito perto "_por favor funcione DISSENDIUM!"_ E sentiu a pedra se mover embaixo de sua pata e acabou caindo para dentro de um túnel. -AGO... Aonde ele foi?-ficaram se perguntando aonde o raposo teria indo enquanto caminhavam rumo sua sala de aula, pois o sinal acabara de tocar.

Harry acabava de cair rolando no chão do túnel que ia para Hogsmeade. Ficou ainda um tempo deitado até que recuperasse as forças.

"_Que cheiro é esse?"_ Levantou a cabeça para farejar o ar. _"Parece estar tão longe, eu acho q já senti antes, mas do q era?_" Levantou-se ainda farejando o ar. "Lembra... Claro como eu não suspeitei antes, devo ter me esquecido completamente que esse túnel dá direto no porão da Dedosdemel." Sentiu o estomago roncando. _"Acho que não vai fazer mal algum comer uns doces antes de voltar."_

Conseguiu sair do túnel com um pouco de dificuldade, fazendo com que seu rabo fosse quase esmagado. Olhou em volta e viu uma caixa aberta.

"_Por isso consegui sentir o cheiro apesar da distância"_ E sentindo o estomago roncar mais de uma vez. _" Tomara que não se importem se eu pegar uns."_ Pensou indo em direção à caixa perto das escadas para pegar um doce de dentro da caixa.

Comeu uns docinhos até ouvir a porta abrir-se e ao tirar a cara de dentro da caixa, viu o dono da loja pegar a varinha.

Escapou por pouco do feitiço lançado contra ele.

-Querido que barulho foi esse?

Harry agradeceu mentalmente a mulher ter aparecido, pois fez o homem se distrair e deu tempo pra ele se enfiar num buraco entre as caixas.

-Tem uma raposa aqui, queria botar as mãos no engraçadinho que inventou isso! – falava furioso à procura da raposa.

-Falei pra você um milhão de vezes para manter a janelinha fechada, assim não acontece mais isso. Mas o que mais me surpreende é que eles tenham conseguido uma raposa, tudo bem em conseguir um gato, ou cão ou até mesmo rato, mas uma raposa?

-Eu sei é esquisito, mas a danada tava comendo os doces, e agora eu não sei onde ela se enfiou. – Falava o homem olhando em volta.

-Deixa que eu cuido disso, você vai lá atender os clientes.

Mesmo contra sua vontade, ele foi.

Enquanto tudo aquilo acontecia Harry foi se esgueirando entre as caixas para tentar chegar na subir rapidamente pela pilha de caixas para sair por ela, mas quando chegou lá, a mesma fechou-se sozinha e devido o susto Harry foi para trás o q foi um erro, pois acabou caindo, e na tentativa de agarrar-se fez as caixas virem abaixo junto com ele.

Por sorte caiu dentro de uma caixa com doces macios o que amorteceu a queda, mas Harry preocupou-se mais com o que iria cair em cima dele, surpreendendo-se com a velocidade com que se virou e saiu de dentro da caixa.

Nem resolveu ver o estrago que poderia ter feito foi logo em direção às escadas. Quando começou a subir-las sentiu algo envolver-lhe o pescoço e impedi-lo de prosseguir. Ao olhar para trás viu uma corda que sentiu estar em volta do seu pescoço e viu a outra ponta dela na mão da mulher. Com um suspiro deu meia volta e sentou-se de frente para a mulher, sabia que não adiantaria tentar fugir, então que o pior passe bem rápido. Mas graças a esse ato, ficaram só olhando-se, um esperando uma reação do outro.

Quando a mulher agachou-se com cuidado, foi quando viu uma coleira.

-Então você tem dono... – E viu algo escrito. – Fox – Leu, só que não viu o resto, pois o pêlo estava tapando. – Mas porque você está aqui?

Harry avistou uma bolinha mais atrás dela que com certeza não deveria estar ali. "_Desculpa melhor eu não tenho."_ Foi o que pensou antes de ir atrás da bolinha e pegá-la.

-Tá explicado, ele sempre vê coisas onde não tem. – Foi falando consigo mesma enquanto fazia a corda sumir – Falei para ele manter a janela fechada, qualquer coisa pode cair aqui. – Pegou a raposa e fez a mesma passar pela janela. – agora volta duma vez pra seja lá quem for o seu dono- e fechou a janela.

Harry respirou aliviado por ver-se livre de uma confusão. Agora encontrava-se numa ruazinha meio estreita e bem vazia. Largou a bola no chão e foi andando para a rua mais movimentada.

Quando saiu para a rua, uma mulher o viu deu um grito, o que o fez voltar correndo pra dentro do beco.

"_Melhor ir pelos becos"_ pensou enquanto adrentrava o beco, não queria repetir a experiência que teve no salão comunal e para piora ninguém que o conhecia estava por perto.

Foi andando pelos becos e tentando fazer com que não o vissem. O que não estava dando muito certo, pois quando se aproximava o suficiente para ouvir conversas, percebia que falavam sobre uma raposa a solta por ali e que já estavam procurando-lhe, e para piorar alguém inventou que ele quis atacar a mulher.

"_Legal pareço criminoso fugindo dos policias."_ Pensou quando ouviu isso pela primeira vez, enquanto esgueirava-se nos becos do lugar.

Só que nunca imaginara que houvesse tantos becos em Hogsmeade, às vezes parecia ter se perdido, chegava a voltar por uma ruazinha pela qual já passara, e sucessivamente acabava numa rua sem saída.

Quando isso parecia se tornar constante resolveu arriscar-se mais perto da rua principal.

Viu-se num beco com um só caminho, para chegar a outro, era passar pela rua principal e tinha uns caras que pareciam procurar algo com as varinhas em mão. _"Só podem estar a minha procu..."_ Parou de pensar quando viu um armário grande de madeira cair pela janela de um segundo andar e bem em cima de um carrinho-de-bebê, não teria problema se ele não tivesse visto um bebê ali e para piorar parecia que ninguém tinha notado o que ocorria.

Não pensou quando começou a correr o mais rápido que pode e como as pessoas afastavam-se era mais fácil, mas sabia que logo,logo iria atirar feitiços nele.

Quando um grande estrondo se fez ouvir, parecia que tudo tinha parado, o som do estrondo ecoando cortado por um berro de uma mulher que foi puxada para trás enão ser atingida.

-MEU BEBÊ!- olhava com desespero para a poeira que se erguia a sua frente.

Em Hogwarts...

-Gina!

Gina se vira para ver quem era e vê Hermione vindo ao seu encontro.

-E aí já encontrou ele?- perguntou quando finalmente a alcançara.

-Não, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde ele aparece. – falou Gina dando um suspiro – Mas e aí, como andam as coisas entre você e o Rony? E não finja que não sabe direito do que eu tô falando. – complementou ao ver a amiga olhar confusa para ela.

-Parece que agente está se afastando. – respondeu Hermi olhando para o chão.

-Que é isso, deve ser só impressão.

-Acho que não, agora nas últimas aulas ele sentou com o Simas, uma outra ele sentou com o Neville.

-Talvez eles tenham pedido ao Rony que sentasse com eles. – sugeriu Gina.

-Não que eu saba, estive com eles a manhã toda.– falou Hermione tristemente.

Ao ouvir o sinal tocar ambas despediram-se e foram paras suas aulas.

Gina nem estava prestando atenção direito no que o professor dizia, estava pensando num modo de fazer Rony e Hermione entenderem-se de uma vez por todas.

-Sra. Weasley, quer sair do mundo da lua e prestar atenção?

-Desculpa professor, não vai acontecer de novo. – falou Gina sentindo a face corar um pouco. E não teve outra opção a não ser fazer o que foi mandado.

No fim da aula já era hora do almoço, foi acompanhando a multidão.

Quando já estava perto do salão principal ouviu alguém chama-la, ao virar-se vê Lilá.

-O que foi Lilá?

-Te Procurei a manhã inteira, a cada intervalo e nada de te achar e...

-O que foi, que aconteceu?

-Eu vi o Fox...

-Varia pessoas o viram...

-Quer parar de me interromper!

-Desculpa. Mas o que houve?

-Como eu ia dizendo eu vi o Fox, mas estava fugindo de garotos da Sonserina.

-Quais eram? - perguntou Gina, já mostrando estar furiosa.

-Aqueles ali que vem vindo. – Respondeu Lilá e apontou para os três soncerinos que iam entrando no Salão principal.

-Ei vocês podem ir parando aí mesmo! – gritou Gina para o sonserinos que param para ver quem era. Algumas pessoas que estavam por ali olharam Gina ir à direção aos sonserinos – O que fizeram com ele? – falou irritada quando se aproximou deles.

-Ele? – falou os três ao mesmo tempo.

-Fox! O que fizeram com ele?

-Fox? - repetiram novamente.

-Ela deve estar louca, porque não vai até a ala hospitalar ver que feitiço te acertou? – Falou o do meio rindo, os outros dois também riam.

- O raposo! O que fizeram com ele?

-Há! Raposa idiota, só brincamos um pouquinho com ela. – falou o mesmo de antes.

-Onde ele está? – Gina já estava bem irritada e quase que gritava.

-Não precisa gritar nos não somos surdos. – gritou o sonserino.

-E eu também não sou, só quero sabe o foi que fizeram com ele.

-Nos não vamos dizer, não devemos nada a você – e viraram-lhe as costas indo para a mesa da sonserina. Parecia que nada mais ia acontecer, até que uma tigela de purê de batatas voou e caiu bem encima da cabeça do soncerino, ainda sujando um pouco os dois amigos ao seu lado.

Ao se virar irritado pegou qualquer coisa da mesa e atirou em Gina que estava rindo da cara dele. Por sorte ela conseguiu se desviar a tempo fazendo com que acertasse outra pessoa que por sua vez não quis deixar por menos e pegou alguma coisa para arremessar no soncerino que dessa vez desviou, mas logo sentiu algo o acertar de novo e só ouviu as risadas de todo o salão acompanhadas da de Gina; meio que às cegas novamente tentou acertar a garota, mas errou de novo.

-GUERRA DE COMIDA! – gritaram várias pessoas em conjunto.

Assim a comida começou a voar e Gina saiu rapidinho dalí se salvando de se sujar, e saiu da frente do alcance da comida que era tacada para tudo que é lado. Viu a diretora chegando.

-Professora McGonagall pretendes entrar no Salão principal?

-Claro! É uma pergunta um tanto idiota . – falou Minerva olhando sem entender.

-Ah, mas se eu fossei a senhora eu não entraria ali. - e acompanhou a até a entrada e viu que algo ia acertar–la, então abaixou-se.

-P... – o que Minerva iria falar ficou perdido na hora em que o purê de batatas acertou o seu rosto.

-Eu avisei. – falou Gina tirando sua varinha e escutando o feitiço de limpeza.

-Obrigada. QUEM FOI O RESPONSÁVEL POR ISSO? – gritou Minerva para o salão que estava paralisado até então e todos levantaram o braço apontando para os sonserinos que apontaram para Gina. – Não tentem botar a culpa em outra pessoa por algo que vocês fizeram, venham à minha sala.

-Mas não fomos nós que começamos. – falaram os sonserinos. – Foi ela quem atirou primeiro o purê de batata...

-Se foi ela quem começou porque todos dizem que foram vocês? Agora não quero ouvir mais um pio até chegarmos à minha sala.

-Mas...

-Agora!- falou irritada apontando para a saída. – E o resto vá se limpar! - ao terminar saiu atrás dos garotos para sua sala.

-É só uma pena você não ter descoberto onde está o Fox. – falou Hermione que estava usando sua varinha para tirar umas sujeiras que estavam na roupa.

-Tudo bem, ele deve estar bem e você ficou onde durante a guerra de comida que "eles" provocaram?

-Ela tentou no início fazer com que parassem, mas logo foi para debaixo da mesa, pois vários tacaram algo nela – falou Rony que estava muito sujo como quase todo o resto, mas sorria.

-Rony você participou disso? – falou Gina com a maior ironia que conseguiu. – Eu não acredito que você foi capaz de participar de algo tão irracional quanto isso.

-Pra falar a verdade ele quase não participou ele tava sentado ao lado da Hermione, protegeu as costas dela e revidou contra os que atiram nela – falou Neville, que igualmente estava sujo, fazendo Rony corar, mas não se podia notar tanto por causa de quão sujo ele estava.

-Oh Roniquinho que lindo, protegendo a ama...-Gina não conseguiu terminar, pois Rony havia tacado algo nela, Gina estava tirando com as mãos e jogando no chão. E já ouvia as velhas brigas entre Rony e Hermione. – Eu vou lavar o meu rosto. – e saiu.

No banheiro havia varias garotas tinha até filas para usar os banheiros e Gina não queria ficar esperando então teve uma idéia, com certeza não teria ninguém lá. E foi até o banheiro da Murta.

-Oh! Finalmente alguém resolveu usar o meu banheiro, os outros estão lotados. – Falava Murta ao ver que alguém entrava.– Não vai ser tão fácil usar o meu banheiro eu não vou deixar a menos que faça o que eu peço.

-Murta depois agente conversa, não quero me atrasar. – falou Gina indo até a pia e abrindo a torneira para lavar o rosto e o cabelo, que mesmo usando o feitiço limpante ainda parecia grudento.

-Desculpa Gina, pensei que fossei outra pessoa.

-Minha cara não tá tão suja assim para você me confundir com outra pessoa, tá? – falou se olhando no espelho. – Acho que dá sim. – e as duas riram, quando param Gina lavou-se.

Gina sempre tivera certa amizade com Murta com que ela podia chorar à vontade, ela às vezes juntava-se ao choro de Gina o que fazia ficar meio engraçado e assim a animava, Gina sempre tivera uma compaixão pela Murta, pois ela parecia ser tão sozinha só porque era diferent, o que a levou a ser legal com a mesma e acabou gostando de verdade da fantasma que também tinha uns assuntos legais, falava coisas sobre lugares em que geralmente Gina não conseguiria entrar.

-Depois quero saber melhor dessa história, pois ouvi dizer que quem começou foi você. – falou Murta, enquanto Gina já ia se dirigindo para a porta.

-Saberá nos mínimos detalhes só que... – ouviu o sinal. – Tô atrasada, tchau!- e saiu correndo.

De volta a Hogswead...

Quando a poeira estava baixando, vários bruxos já estavam preparand- se para remover os destroços, quando viram um carrinho sair da fumaça. Ninguém entendia como o carrinho estava andando sozinho até verem uma raposa empurrando-o.

Todos estavam pasmos com o que viam.

A mulher logo soltou-se da pessoa que a segurava, correu até o carrinho, pegou seu filho, abraçou-o forte contra si mesma e deixou lágrimas caírem.

Harry estava um pouco alheio ao que acontecia, pois naquela nuvem de fumaça, antes de sair, viu um homem deixar a loja apressado e agora viu outros dois saindo de fininho para que ninguém os visse, já que a fumaça estava baixa, mas acabou perdendo-os de vista quando a mulher o puxou para abraça-lo.

-Brigada, muito obrigada. – quando a mulher soltou-o do abraço, o raposo lambeu o seu rosto e isso só fez com que todos ficarem mais surpresos ainda. – Já deve ser hora do almoço, está com fome, gostaria de comer algo?

-Sabia que você tá falando com uma raposa? - perguntou uma mulher que estava nas suas costas.

-Sei sim, mas ele deve estar nos entendendo, olha só ele tem uma coleira. – e falando isso mostrou a coleira e após fazer isso, levantou-se. - Venha vamos comer e você vai comer a melhor comida que já deve ter comido em sua vida. – falava a mulher ajeitando o bebê no carrinho, andando pela rua sendo seguida por uma raposa.

A mulher havia levado-o até a sua casa e preparou o almoço, o marido ainda relutava sobre ele, mas a mulher pouco se importava. Toda vez que seu marido dizia um argumento ruim ela o lembrava de que o raposo havia salvado a vida de seu filho e não tinha com que se preocupar.

Realmente era uma comida bem boa, mas não era a melhor pois não vencia a comida da .

Os habitantes do vilarejo começaram a tratá-lo diferente depois de verem que ele não era perigoso até começaram a parar para acariciar-lo e às vezes dar lhe alguma guloseima, por mais que achassem loucura, tinha alguns que ainda paravam para elogiar seu ato.

Ficou a passear por um tempo por Hogsmeade.

Quando sem quer foi parar numa parte mais afastada que conhecia, onde reencontra Sirius no 5º ano como cachorro quando subiram até a caverna onde ele ficava.

Não conseguiu deixar de sentir tristeza ao lembrar-se do padrinho, mas ao ouvir barulho de passos apressados foi tirado de seus devaneios e observou um homem correndo que sem querer deixou cair à varinha e nem notoua. Harry pegou a varinha e foi atrás do homem que estava a correr.

Estava difícil de alcançá-lo parecia que a cada curva, ele dava se afastava mais e mais, até o momento em que ele estava indo para a floresta em linha reta, Harry começou a correr o mais rápido possível e alcançou o homem que ao velo com a varinha na sua boca deu uma freada brusca e buscou-a sua nas vesteas, um tanto depressa demais, até perceber que ela não estava lá.

-Brigado! Nem tinha notado que tinha deixado ela cair. – Falou ofegante pegando a varinha e olhando rápido para o caminho pelo qual viera. - Tchau Harry! - e voltou a correr para dentro da floresta.

Harry surpreendeu-se por o homem saber quem ele realmente era e resolveu seguir-lo para descobrir o porquê dele saber sobre sua verdadeira identidade.O seguiu-o por pouco tempo pela mata, até ouvir outros passos ao longe e notar que o homem estava ficando preocupado, pegar uma pedra, com a qual fez uma chave de portal e logo percebeu que enquanto o estranho fazia a chave de portal ele estava mudando, a cor dos cabelos já parecia outra. _"Poção polissuco."_ Pensou na mesma hora lembrando-se das vezes em que viu o efeito passar.

Mas ainda pensava porque ele simplesmente não aparatou, tinha a possibilidade de ele não poder aparatar.

Estava voltando quando viu dois homens que pareciam procurar por algo e ouviu um deles dizer: _"Ele escapou."_ Ficou se perguntando o que se passava, enquanto voltava pelo caminho por onde viera. _"Será que eles são as mesmas pessoas que eu vi entre a poeira? O que deve ter acontecido para ele ser perseguido e como sabe quem eu sou?"_ pensava nas perguntas q estavam sem respostas.

Enquanto ia pelas ruas para a Casa-dos-gritos, umas crianças encontraram-no e acabou por ficar brincando com elas, só se deu conta de que já estava escurecendo quando os pais delas chamaram-nas para entrar, assim elas se foram e ele seguiu para a Casa-dos-gritos.

Chegando lá encontrou mais um problema: como iria entrar? Deu uma volta na casa inteira para achar um jeito, e encontrou um buraco, só teve que abri-lo mais para poder passar e ainda assim estava difícil. Fazia força para sair, quando conseguiu deu de cabeça em alguma coisa.

Massageou a cabeça e foi indo pela casa, quando passou pelas escadas ainda se via o sangue de Rony, acabou por subir-las, foi como se um filme daquela noite passasse por sua cabeça.

Quando adentrou o quarto foi como se sentisse o cheiro do padrinho ali, foi como se o visse ali, foi até a cama e deitou-se aconchegado ali, como se sentisse o padrinho ali ao seu lado.

Em Hogwarts...

Gina olhava pela janela do salão comunal da Grifinória para os terrenos.

-Gina não se preocupe, ele deve estar bem. – falava Hermione que aproximou-se dela

-Eu sei, mas não consigo deixar de ficar preocupada, pois ele pode estar muito machucado. – Falou Gina olhando para fora com um olhar triste pensando: _"Harry onde foi que você se meteu?"_.

-Os três já ganharam uma punição bem boa, tendo que limpar aquela bagunça de comida lá no salão, porque você não vai dormir? Já está ficando tarde... – Falou Hermione. – Amanhã tenho certeza de que ele vai aparecer. – Tentou consolar.

-É, você deve estar certa, vou dormir. – Falou Gina antes de dirigir-se para as escadas e ir se deitar.

O dia estava raiando e os primeiros raios de sol já tocavam–lhe o rosto fazendo-o despertar.

Ainda estava meio sonso até se tocar aonde avia dormido.

-Droga agora sim q vão ficar preocupados, eu dormi aqui – e saiu apreçado.

Estava indo em direção aos portões, quando ouviu um barulho de Hipogrifo. Viu Bicuço que o olhava e parecia querer se aproximar dele. Resolveu ir até ele, quando estava muito perto ouviu Hagrid.

- Não chegue perto dele! - Falou saindo apressado da cabana. - Asafugaz (Bicuço) não...

Parou de falar ao ver a cena de uma raposa fazendo uma reverência para o Hipogrifo, que respondeu com outra reverência.

Harry aproximou-se e roçou em Bicuço que parecia reconhece-lo apesar da forma em que estava.

- Nunca pensei que fossei ver algo desse tipo. – Falava Hagrid que agora aproximava-se com mais calma, mas ainda surpreso. – Você deve ser o tal de Fox, Gina está muito preocupada com você. – Agachando-se para fazer carinho. – Bem, pelo visto não vou precisar me preocupa com vocês dois juntos, já que você não pensa em comê-lo. – Falou olhando para Bicuço. – Eu tenho umas coisas para fazer. – Voltou para dentro da cabana.

- Se eu soubesse que ele pudesse pensar em me comer, eu não teria me aproximado com tanta confiança. – Falou Harry. – Por sorte ele não pensou em me comer.

-Harry!

Harry foi olhar para ver quem era que falava, pois a voz não conhecia direito, mas que parecia reconhecer. Mas antes que virasse a cara já estava com algo em cima de si e lambendo seu rosto.

Ao abrir um pouco o olho para ver quem era viu Canino.

-Será... q dá... pra sair...de cima? - falou Harry entre uma lambida e outra.

Canino saiu de cima dele e finalmente pode voltar a ficar em pé.

- Como sabia que era eu? - perguntou Harry.

- Sua voz e pelo seu cheiro. – Respondeu Canino com o rabo abanando. – Mas como foi ficar dessa forma?

- Se eu soubesse, eu até diria, mas não sei. – Respondeu Harry ainda achando meio estranho estar conversando com Canino.

- Canino!- chamou Hagrid.

- Eu tenho, que ir até mais! - falou Canino enquanto saiu correndo para onde Hagrid estava.

Harry resolveu ficar nos jardins, não ganharia muito indo para dentro.

Ficou junto de Bicuço até ver Gina se aproximando e foi na direção dela.

- Será que tem idéia do quanto me preocupei quando soube do que aqueles três desgraçados fizeram com você? - falou Gina enquanto agachava-se para acariciar a cabeça dele. – Pelo visto você está bem e tenho uma novidade: Minerva fez um pequeno favor de botar umas passagens para que você possa usar e assim evitar qualquer tipo de confusão, vai ter pedras que você vai conseguir ver de uma cor diferente, vão ser absurdamente mais claras, e dão acesso aos lugares sem você ter que usar a porta e estou procurando algo que o ajude avoltar à forma normal, acho que essa noite já vou ter uma solução. – O sinal se fez ouvir. – Eu tenho que ir agora e vê se não arranja nenhum problema. – E se foi para dentro do castelo.

Ficou pela cabana de Hagrid e conversou com Canino, o que ele ainda achava esquisito, mas era legal poder ter alguém para conversar.

Quando uns garotos que pelo que parecia não tinham aula nesse período estavam a mexer com um pomo, deixando-o ir um pouco longe e logo pegando-o, vendo quem conseguia pegar primeiro. Até o momento em que o pomo escapa de todos e começam a correr atrás dele tentando pega-lo, mas perderam-no de vista facilmente e Harry que não tirava os olhos do pomo viu-o vir perto de si mesmo, passar em sua frente, parecia estar o convidando para ir atrás dele, e não deu outra Harry começou a tentar pega-lo.

-Olha lá o raposo tá tentando pega-lo – falou um dos meninos vendo o que ocorria.

Harry corria pra lá e pra cá atrás do pomo, tinha que dar freadas bruscas para poder mudar de direção mas sempre quase pegando-no.

-Estranho.

-O que?

-Por que o pomo não voa mais alto? Ele está quase o pegando e ainda assim ele não voa mais alto.

-Será que o pomo está mantendo esta altura porque sabe que ele não pode ir mais alto?

E nessa hora Harry deu um salto e conseguiu abocanhar o pomo e ao olhar para os garotos viu que eles não eram os únicos a olhar para ele, tinha mais pessoas olhando e pareciam não acreditar. Harry foi até os garotos entregar-lhes o pomo.

Ao ver a raposa aproximando–se um deles foi até ele, com a intenção de tirar o pomo da sua boca, mas a raposa continuava a surpreender, assim que ele esticou a mão para abrir sua boca, ele soltou o pomo na sua mão.

O sinal batendo fez com que todos tivessem que ir para a aula, mas não deixaram de ir comentando sobre o ocorrido.

-Logo toda a escola vai saber. – Falou Harry para Canino quando voltou para onde estava antes.

N/A: Oi gente o/

Foi mal a demora, mas a beta não tava podendo fazer seu trabalho xp

Mas agora ela ta com tempo e provavel que mais caps virão ^.^

Infelizmente ainda não terminei o ultimo capitulo u.u'... mas nunca se sabe quando irei finalmente conseguir xp


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: Apartir deste cap ainda não foi betado

Cap.7: Soluções?

O tempo parecia ñ passar e acabou por ficar olhando as aulas de de já ter visto tudo o q ele dava era legar rever os bichos até chegou a ajudar numa aula com Hipogrifos, pois para mostrar q os animais ñ eram perigosos, pois Asafulgaz se entendia tão bem com algo q poderia virar cardapio, como Hagrid gostava de dizer e o q deixava Harry com um pouco de receio com relação aos outros Hipogrifos.

Quando teve a 5º Hagrid os levou para ver os Testralios e Harry foi coisa q aconteceu na outra vez Hagrid largar um pedação de carne e chamar os Testralios.

Harry se encontrava mais ou menos perto da turma e bem na é finalmente ver uma das criaturas sair de entre as arvore e começar a comer a carne.

Alguns alunos ñ olhavam com aquele olhar de q tem espanto por ver a carne ser comida sem ter animal e sim de como o animal é estranho.

Uns do q ñ podiam ver o animal chegavam a olhar para Harry pensando se ñ era ele o responsável pela carne estar desaparecendo.

-Bem, quem é q consegue vê-los?- perguntou Hagrid.

Teve algumas mãos a mais do q quando fora com Harry deveria ser por causa das tantas mortes q Voldemort e seus comensais fizeram.

Harry sentiu algo ao seu lado e parou completamente de prestar atenção na aula, pois ao se virar e ver um Testralio o olhando e estava bem ñ sabia o q fazer, pois o bicho só estava a olha-lo.

-Prof. Uma raposa pode ver Testralios?-pergunto um dos garotos q estava a olhar Harry.

-Bem, sim, se ela viu a morte, sim – falou Hagrid agora olhando a raposa como o resto da turma.

-Testralios comem raposas?-perguntou uma aluna.

-"Se ele responder sim, ai mesmo q eu morro" – pensou Harry.

-Eles preferem comer algo q já esta morto – respondeu Hagrid.

Harry conseguiu ficar mais tranqüilo pelo menos sabia q ñ viraria almoço.

O Testralio se aproximou mais de Harry, o q fez os q conseguiam ver trancar a respiraçã cheirou Harry o q aconteceu depois fez o queixo cair dos q viam o q acontecia.

-O q ouve?- perguntou um q ñ conseguia ver a um q conseguia.

-Ele esta...ele esta... esfregando-se na raposa,com o focinho como...como... um gato esfrega com a cabeça.

-Prof. Isso é normal?- perguntou outro q também conceguia ver os Testralios.

-Bem nunca ouvi algo do tipo q ocorrera com um animal – respondeu Hagrid.

-Isso já ocorreu com algum Bruxo?-perguntou um outro aluno

-Isso sim já ouvi falar, mas para isso ocorrer o Testralio teria q conhece-lo e ter confiança sobre ele- falou Hagrid – e talvez ater ter voado nele.

-Mas prof. Teria chance de ele já ter conhecido a raposa?

-Talvez, ñ se sabe a onde ela andava antes de Gina ficar com ele.

-Eles já fizeram isso com o senhor, Prof.?

-Uma vez que eu fiquei muito tempo fora, é mais fácil isso acontecer quando eles reencontram alguém q faz muito tempo q ñ vêem.

Harry achava q tava ficando maluco quando estava conseguindo diferenciar os Testralios uns dos dois q estavam a comer foram os q levaram Gina e Rony ao ministério e o Testralio q estava se esfregando nele era o q levara-o e o mesmo q vira pela primeira vez puxando a carruagem q ele subira no 5º pensar melhor foi ele q teve mais contato, pois ao se lembrar de todas às vezes q avia visto um Testralio ele era o primeiro a aparecer.E outros dois q estavam chegando foram os q levaram Nivelle e Luna.

O sinal tocou e Hagrid deu um dever sobre Testralios e todos voltaram pelo mesmo caminho q vieram. Harry ficara para traz, pois o Testralio parecia ñ quer sai de perto dele,ele avia correspondido o afeto do jeito q pode, a idéia de lamber ele estava fora de cogitação, pois ele imaginava q o Testralio ñ teria um gosto lá muito bom (uma vez relacionado com a morte).

Depois de conseguir se ver livre do Testralio saiu da floresta e voltou a olhar as ultimas aulas.

Já estava escuro quando se dirigiu para entrar no castelo. Ao chegar perto dos portões apesar deles ainda estarem abertos viu uma parte da parede, q como Gina dissera era realmente absurdamente mais clara e pareci ser meio q transparente. Passou um pouco relutante, mas atravessou sem problemas.

Foi indo para a torre da Grifinoria, a maioria dos alunos deveria ainda estar no grande salão terminando de jantar e com isso os corredores estavam mais vazios.

Quando estava pegando um atalho entre passagens secretas ouviu vozes vindo mais adiante. Dobrou no corredor e pode ver Gina e Dino.

-Gina, por favor, me escuta!

-Já falei q ñ tenho o q falar com vc – e tentou seguir em frente, mas Dino a segurou pelo braço.

-Da pra pelo menos me dar uma chance? Se voltarmos juro q vou tentar ser o melhor namorado q vc já teve.

-Thomas vê se enxerga q vc nunca conseguiria ser o melhor namorado q eu já tive e tem mais vc ñ se entende com o Fox vc nem liga pra ele – Gina falava irritada

-Claro q ligo pra ele, se eu tiver chance eu me entendo com ele é só vc me dar uma chance.

-Vc pensa q eu sô sega?

-Como?

-Ontem à noite quando todos tentaram acertar Fox com feitiços...

-O q tem?

-Eu te vi subindo para o dormitório – terminou Gina o olhando seria

-Gina ninguém tava me ouvindo e eu ia pega uma coisa no meu quarto para chamar atenção deles, mas ai vc apareceu e eu pensei q ñ teria mais problema – falou Dino e agora encurralando Gina na parede – e será q agora pode me dar uma chance? – falou se aproximando para beija-la.

Gina se viu agora completamente presa e ñ sabia como se livrar de Dino já q este conseguiu a prender tentara se debater de todas as formas, mas cada minuto q se passava ele esta mais perto e gritar com certeza ñ adiantaria nada "pq tinha q ter escolhido logo o caminho q praticamente ninguém usa" pensou.

Não tinha quase nenhum espaço entre eles, mas um rosnado, q era muito familiar, atraio a atenção de Dino q se afastou um pouco de Gina olhou para o lado e sentiu-se congelar, a imagem de Fox saído das sombras, com os pelos das costas em pé e os dentes a amostra estava mais q apavorante. Quando Fox avançou, saltando pra cima dele soltou completamente Gina e se afastou até bater com as costas na outra parede.

-Gina segura esse bicho.

Gina ia se abaixar para segura-lo pela coleira, mas ele já estava adensando de novo e Dino q ia dispara a correr pra o lado em q deva, para o salão comunal, bateu na armadura q estava ao seu lado e dando o maior estardalhaço e tudo indo ao chão. Quando Dino se levantou pode se ver q ele tava usando o capacete da armadura e logo começou a tentar tirar o capacete e assim q conseguiu Fox fez mais uma ameaça de q iria avançar o q fez ele olha-lo e dar uns paços pra traz e tropeçar em alguma outra parte da armadura e ir ao chão de novo. Virou-se e foi se levantando e andando pra sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Gina estava a rir quando começou a ouvir outra risada olhou pra traz e viu Rony.

-Rony o q está fazendo ai? – perguntou ainda tentava controlar o riso.

-Vi Fox e o segui – falou tentando tb controlar o riso.

-Gina, acho melhor vc controlar melhor o Fox, pois ele podia ter machucado o Thomas – falou Hermione q agora saia do esconderijo e pegando a varinha para fazer as peças da estatua voltarem a ficar como estavam antes.

-Hermi ele ñ vai machucar ninguém acredite, se ele realmente fosse machucar já pensou q ele teria o pego no primeiro ataque? E tb Rony ñ estaria mais vivo.

-Ele ñ me machucaria, mas se atrever-se a isso sairia morto, e Mione ñ estraga uma qualidade tão boa dele de espantar os outros.

-Vc só fala isso pq ele esta fazendo com q Dino ñ chegue perto da Gina – falou Hermi se virando e indo na mesma direção q Dino.

-Não é só por causa disso mione...- falou indo atrás dela

-Claro q ñ – falou Hermi com sarcasmo

-Não vão começa a discutir vão?

-Maninha faça então com q ela entenda q ñ foi só por um motivo q eu disse aquilo

-Rony esquece pq eu apoio o q a Mione disse e ñ to a fim de discuti com vc sobre isso, vamos Fox – e saio andando mais rápido deixando eles para trás – é serio ñ faz nem uma semana de aula e eles já estão a brigar, ñ sei como vc agüentava essas brigas, pois são constantes.

-_Simplesmente me acostumei já até fazia parte da rotina, mas tem um ponto q cansa mesmo._

Entrarão no salão e Gina foi a uma mesa ao canto para fazer os deveres logo em seguida entraram pelo retrato Hermione e Rone q se juntaram a ela.

Não demorou muito para q logo eles fossem dormir e logo o resto do pessoal tb foi deixando finalmente os dois sozinhos.

-Ok agora q todos foram dormir, e eu to quase terminando isso aqui vou pode fala sobre o feitiço q eu descobrir e só para a sua informação esse dever eu deveria ter feito ontem acumulei com os de hoje por sua causa – enquanto falava ainda escrevia no pergaminho e logo botou o ponto e começou a guardar suas coisas na mochila e voltou a falar – bem digamos q ao mesmo tempo q é uma boa noticia, eu ter descoberto o feitiço certo q vai nos ajudar, tem uma má noticia q tb é um feitiço ñ-verbal e nesse ano vamos começar a tentar fazer feitiços ñ-verbais o q talvez me ajude, mas vc vai ter q ficar um tempo assim, mas acho q vc já pegou o jeito, apesar do jeito q estão falando de vc parece mais um cachorro do q uma raposa – disse rindo da ultima frase – melhor ir me deitar se quiser acordar a tempo para tomar café, e por falar nisso Doby já dev...

Foi interrompida pelo elfo q acabara de aparecer com a comida de Harry.

-Falando Doby!

-Ola é bom ver q o raposo Fox esta bem e é bom tb ver a senhorita melhor.

-Acho q dei uma exagerada ontem – deu um sorrisinho amarelo – mas achei q aqueles três cobras, desgraçados, canalhas... – falava com raiva e as mãos fechadas em punhos, mas logo seu rosto tirou a expressão de fúria para uma q tentava se controlar – melhor eu parar antes q saia algo nada bonito da minha boca, mas isso ñ vem ao caso, eu pensava q podiam ter ferido ele realmente serio e eu ñ duvido nada q eles possam ter tentado fazer isso.

-"_Eu realmente teria ferimentos mais graves se eu ñ tivesse conseguido escapar dos feitiços piores e se aqueles três ñ tivessem uma mira horrível" –_pensou enquanto terminava de comer.

-Mas vamos esquecer isso eles já tomaram a sua devida punição e aposto q Filch ñ esta facilitando nada – e riu ao imaginar a cena deles limpando o salão – a como eu queria estar lá para ver eles sofrerem, ainda bem q pedi pra Murta olhar a detenção deles assim ela pode me contar como foi e acho q vai até dar uma "mãozinha" – e riu mais ainda.

-Doby fica feliz por a Sra estar feliz – falou sorridente.

-Falando assim até parece q vc é meu elfo.

-Doby pode escolher a quem servir e pertencer a quem quiser.

-Prefiro pensar de vc mais como um amigo, essa coisa de ter uma espécie de servo soa estranho, alem do mais Hermi me daria um boa bronca por estar abusando de um elfo – sorriu ao imaginar a amiga dando o velho discurso sobre o F.A.L.E.

-Doby pode ser livre mais ainda gosta de servir, ainda mais pessoas q são boas para Doby, assim como Harry Potter... – logo as orelhas caíram e os olhos do elfo se emaranharam – O foi a melhor coisa q aconteceu na vida de Doby, foi o primeiro a tratar Doby como um igual e ñ um simples elfo, – já estava chorando, Gina tentou argumentar algo para q o elfo se acamasse, mas continuava falando – foi o q deu liberdade a Doby foi o melhor a n...- parou de falar ao sentir algo felpudo pousar em sua boca, limpou as lagrimas e viu Fox parado na sua frente, como naquela outra noite, ele usava o rabo como uma mão e limpava as lagrimas do rosto do elfo – Doby só pode estar ficando louco, Harry Potter ñ gostaria q Doby ficasse como Winky ficou apos ser libertada, Doby precisa se controlar.

-Só à parte do louco q ñ faz muito sentido nessa frase – falou Gina tentando achar o verdadeiro significado do louco – vc ñ esta nem perto de como Winky ficou, vc só esta triste pelo o ocorrido.

-Doby realmente estar assim, Doby vê os olhos de Harry Potter no raposo Fox, Doby realmente deve esta ficando louco, mas vejo o mesmo q sempre vi nos olhos do – falou encarando nos olhos do raposo.

-Doby se eu te disser uma coisa vc promete ñ contar pra ninguém?

-Se Sra acha q deve contar a Doby, Doby ñ falara nada a ninguém.

-Isso vai fazer vc se animar – falou Gina sorrindo e chegando mais perto do elfo e falou sussurrando – Harry esta vivo e esta nessa sala e é exatamente onde eu acho q vc esta pensando.

-Ma...mas...senhora se isso realmente é verdade pq ñ contar para os outros?- falava o elfo atônico com o q acabara de ouvir.

-Em primeiro lugar achariam q eu estou louca, q estou tentando amenizar a perda.

-Mas ele ñ pode mostrar quem realmente é?

-Não importa o q ele faça Rony continuaria ñ querendo acreditar

-Mas...

-Não adianta ele ñ quer ver isso pq tem medo de se iludir, ter uma falsa esperança de algo q jamais aconteceria é isso q se passa com ele, resumindo tudo isso ele tem medo de q ñ seja verdade por isso resolve ñ acreditar.

-E a ?

-Ela argumentaria pela lógica dizendo q avia testemunhas e, ai novamente o q eu disse antes, q eu estou amenizando a perda e mesmo q eu disse q ele tem os mesmo olhos tenho certeza q ela diria q é apenas coincidência, pois ñ é proibido outras pessoas ou animais terem olhos verdes – suspirou e voltou a falar – bom melhor ir dormir, acho q já era meu café da manha, e Doby.

-Sim?

-Continue tratando por Fox como se fosse só um raposo ta legal?

-Se a Sra. Gina Weasley quiser assim Doby fará, e Doby fica feliz por a Sra dizer a verdade a Doby sobre o Fox, Doby ñ falara nada a ninguém.

-Ha, Doby mais uma coisa, apesar de já saber q vc sabe só um lembrete, cuidado, pois as paredes tem ouvidos, qualquer hora outra hora falo melhor com vc sobre isso – e dando um bocejo continuou o caminho para as escadas – Boa noite!- falou antes de começar a subir os degraus.

Logo outros elfos apareceram e começaram a fazer a limpeza da sala, Doby foi logo ir fazendo tb e antes de sair com a bandeja desejou boa noite a Harry.

Harry sem mais nada a fazer resolveu ir dormir na mesma poltrona em frente à lareira.

Os dias seguintes Harry ficava entretendo alguns alunos nas horas em q tinham o período vago e q ñ estavam a fim de fazer os deveres, tanto no jardim quando no Salão comunal.

Não se cruzara com nenhum prof. durante aquela primeira semana de aulas, ainda ñ sabia quem era o(a) prof.(a) q dava Transfiguração, nem mesmo sabia se era ele ou ela.

No domingo teve q se refugiar no dormitório de Gina, pois ñ podia passar por ninguém sem eles querem fazer algo com ele. Era atenção demais para ele. E depois teve que ir pro dormitório masculino, pois as colegas de Gina o acharam e logo todas as garotas estavam querendo entrar no quarto, e como Gina ñ estava só lhe restava fugir para outro lugar, mas conseguiu encontrar a bendita paz no dormitório do 7º ano.

O q foi uma surpresa era Rony deixar ele dormir encima de sua cama.

À noite Doby levou a bandeja até o dormitório Rony ainda estava acordado quando ele apareceu e ñ deixou de notar q o elfo voltara ao normal.

-"Talvez Fox saiba como realmente reanimar as pessoas" – pensou consigo mesmo enquanto o via terminar de comer, e logo Doby se retirou desejando boa noite – sabe to começando a achar q te treinaram para fazer as pessoas sorrirem.

Apesar dele ter falado num sussurro Harry conseguira ouvir, ficou feliz por saber q o amigo já ñ tinha o mesmo pensamento dele, e inconscientemente subiu na cama ao lado da de Rony,a que ele deveria ocupar naquele ano.

-Vou te deixar dormir ai só hoje, ouviu? Não se acostume com isso – falou se deitando e logo depois adormecendo.

Harry ao se ajeitar pode notar q a cama parecia maior do q se lembrava "essa mudança de tamanho ta fazendo eu estranhar tudo" pensou enquanto simplesmente dormiu esparramado na cama.

Acordou com Hermione gritando para q Rony levantasse, abriu os olhos e ergueu a cabeça para ver Rony levantando lentamente e logo desabando novamente na cama, ouviu a porta se abrir e logo viu Gina entrando no quarto "pelo visto ainda ñ me viram" pensou ao perceber q nem sequer olharam para ele "tb devem acreditar q ñ há nada aqui".

-Gina pelo amor de todos os santos faz o Rony levantar antes q nos atrasemos para a aula – falou Hermi já completamente sem paciência.

-Eu sei como acordá-lo – falou Gina mostrando um sorriso maroto – agora qual é o melhor método – parou e fez uma pose pensativa – acho q só arrancar-lhe as cobertas ñ vai adiantar, gritar pelo visto ñ adiantou, então...Mione me consegue um balde?

-Claro – e conjurou um balde – mas...

Gina logo o encheu com água gelada e atirou em Rony, q pulou da cama, assustado tentando entender o q havia acontecido e logo q entendeu suas orelhas começaram a ficar vermelhas.

-Antes q a bela adormecida abra a boca eu já vou me defender já q a Mione ñ tava conseguindo te acordar através dos gritos apelei por um método q sempre funciona, e uma coisa q eu ia te perguntar o Fox dormiu aqui ontem à noite?

-Dormiu e esta ali – apontou para cama onde o raposo estava sentado só olhando a cena. As meninas tiveram uma certa surpresa, pois Rony ñ concordava em deixar Fox em cima da cama, ainda mais daquela cama.

-Conversamos melhor depois, agora vai se vestir Ronald e apressa-se ou se ñ vamos chegar atrasados – e Hermi saiu do quarto puxando Gina consigo.

Rony logo trocou de roupa pegou sua mochila e desceu correndo assim q havia visto q horas eram.

Harry sem ter melhor coisa pra fazer resolveu descer e viu pela janela q estava chovendo ñ adiantaria nada ir até os jardins.

-"O dia vai ser monótono – pensou suspirando – e agora meu estomago resolve reclamar de fome, espero q a diretora tenha lembrado de botar uma passagem para a cozinha" – e rumou para lá.

Chegou na cozinha sem problemas, todos estavam em sorte Minerva teve a bondade de botar uma passagem para ele.

Ao entrar os elfos viraram as cabeças em sua direção e viu Doby com a bandeja de comida q sempre levava a ele.

-Doby já ia levar o seu café da manha – falou o elfo quando se aproximou e botando a bandeja num canto próximo e logo foi fazer outros afazeres q tinha.

Harry comeu e um dos elfos deu-lhe um banho por achar q ele estava imundo, ñ podia reclamar, pois tb ñ estava limpo.

Ao sair da cozinha já tinha alunos percorrendo os corredores. Foi indo mais pelas passagens secretas q tinha e acabo indo para o corredor da sala dos professores onde um estava saindo e ao ver quem era ficou estático.

Era o cara q vira em Hogsmead bem pelo menos usando a sua forma ou ele era o impostor. Mas logo percebeu q ñ era o mesmo q estava em Hogsmead q deveria ser o verdadeiro. Seu olfato apurado q lhe indicou isso, pois eles ñ tinham o mesmo tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos pretos.

O homem a sua frente o olhou sorridente.

-Até q enfim pude te ver – falou se agachando e fazendo um carinho em sua cabeça enquanto alguns alunos passavam por ali e um q avia ouvido o q ele falara perguntou.

-Nunca tinha o visto Prf.?

-Não tive a sorte de cruzar com ele pelos corredores e ele esta mais popular nessa escola q qualquer outra pessoa, difícil ñ ouvir algo sobre o "Fox" – e com o sinal eles se foram.

Harry ñ tinha certeza, mas quando ele pronunciara seu nome parecia ter enfatizado um pouco e outra coisa q notara era q tb a resposta ñ dizia exatamente q ele nunca o vira, como se ele tivesse visto em outro lugar, mas ñ teve a sorte de se cruzar com ele em Hogwarts.

Sabia q alguém o avia o deixado na casa dos Weasleys sem se mostras e agora tinha 2 suspeitos e ñ sabia nada sobre ele, só q um era o novo prof. de Transfiguração, mas só isso ñ ajudaria, teria q dar um jeito para descobrir mais coisas sobre ele e saber quem era a pessoa q estava usando a sua forma e se teria um jeito de falar isso a Gina.

Ficou com esses pensamentos durante o dia todo e à noite ñ foi diferente ficou deitado no chão perto da lareira, olhando o fogo tentando de algum modo pensar em algo q o ajudasse a responder as perguntas e ñ aumenta-las cada vez q tentava encaixar algum fato.

Pensara q talvez o prof. de Transfiguração conhecesse o homem q viu em Hogsmead, mas isso estava no talvez e ainda tinha outra pergunta, "por q ele estava com a forma do prof.,p q estava sendo seguido, será q eles se conhecem, será q a mais gente q sabe quem eu sou, será q tem algum meio q eu possa me comunicar, será q eu vou conseguir voltar ao normal, e será q eu vou para de fazer tanta pergunta e para de pensar no será?" suspirou, era frustrante ñ poder falar nada pra ninguém e só perguntas rodarem sua cabeça.

Estava tão absurdo em pensamentos q tomou um susto quando sentiu alguém lhe tocar a cabeça. Ao levanta-la para ver quem era viu q era só uma garota q deveria ter 11 ou 12 anos de idade voltou a deitar sem se importar q ela afaga-se sua cabeça e acabou por dormir.

Os dias foram se passando e só conseguiu descobrir o nome do Prof. q é Sering Christopher Karloff e q ele e Lupin pelo jeito já se conheciam ha muito tempo.

Gina estava quase que conseguindo fazer o feitiço perfeitamente, mas em caso de aquele feitiço ñ dar certo estava fazendo uma poção q achara que poderia servir "Sempre é bom ter um plano B caso o plano A falhe" foi o q dissera para ele quando contara de seu plano B.

Quando finalmente ela conseguiu fazer o feitiço esperaram Sábado chegar e foram para a sala precisa.

-Preparado?

Harry só concordou com a cabeça. Gina se concentrou e lançou o feitiço.

Harry viu o feitiço vindo em sua direção e quando estava quase pegando nele foi como uma barreira aparecesse e o feitiço voltou contra Gina. Que graças aos reflexos rápidos conseguiu desviar a tempo.

-Ok. Vamos tentar mais uma vez, e dessa vez o deixe te acertar – ao ver o jeito q Harry a olhava deu um pequeno sorriso – ta sei q você ñ consegue fazer isso, mas q outra explicação você tem para o q aconteceu? Como se você pudesse me responder agora... Chega de papo vamos tentar de novo.

Gina tentou de novo e o mesmo resultado, tentou mais umas duas vezes, mas nada de ter outro resultado a não ser o mesmo q o do primeiro.

-Certo o feitiço não vai dar certo, mas – Gina deu um sorrisinho – NÓS TEMOS O PLANO B – e tirou o frasquinho do bolso – agora toma tudo e não reclama – e virou na boca de Harry.

O gosto não era nada bom, mas do jeito que Gina virou o frasco não tinha outra alternativa a ñ ser engolir.

Gina ficou o olhando esperando alguma mudança, mas nada estava acontecendo.

-Será que tenho q te dar mais do q um frasco? - parou pensativa - Bem vamos tentar – e tirou outro frasquinho de dentro do bolso e novamente virou o frasco na boca de Harry. Mas nada aconteceu.

-Vou reler aquele livro e ver o q é q eu fiz de errado e também vou procura novas soluções.

Harry foi com Gina até a biblioteca e viu Lupin q parecia abatido. E então uma luz veio em sua mente, se Lupin era um lobisomem talvez ele entendesse ele já q os lobos entendiam só tinha que descobrir o dia exato da lua cheia.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap.8: Explicação

Harry estava sempre observando Lupim. Gina notara a perseguição em q ele insistia em ir atrás de Lupin, mas ñ conseguia ver o motivo disso e ficava se perguntando o q se passava na cabeça dele.

O dia em q Lupin sumira e Harry conseguiu descobrir que ele ñ avia dado aula tentou ficar nos jardim, mas aviam mandado o tirar de lá e toda vez q tentava voltar voltavam a bota-lo para dentro. Uma hora que aviam o levado até o salão comunal da Grifinoria, quando conseguira se livrar de alguns alunos chegara aos portões que já estavam fechados, mas isso não seria problema se a passagem especial para ele ñ estivesse fechada.

-"Deve haver um meio de sair sem ser por aqui"- pensou olhando em volta e tentando pensar em algo.

Salvação veio com o brilho da lua nas janelas, e por sorte uma estava mal fechada.

Demorou ater conseguir abrir a janela de uma forma que pudesse passar.

Foi andando em direção ao salgueiro lutador quando ouviu um uivo vindo da floresta e lhe causando um arrepio na espinha.

-"Tomara q ele tenha lembrado de tomar a poção mata-cão" – pensou se dirigindo para a floresta.

Caminhava com cuidado e com os sentidos bem alerta, não seria legal ser atacado de repente.

Odiou quando viu onde foi parar, já esteve ali antes e se tive sorte sairia sem ser notado pelos Centauros. Mas "a sorte é mesmo ingrata" pensou ao ouvir barulho de cascos.

-Raposa – se virou rápido e viu um filhote de centauro olhou em volta se perguntando "onde estão os adultos? Pensando bem q ñ apareçam" – raposa bonitinha – falou o centaurinho acariciando sua cabeça.

Harry se sentiu mais tranqüilo ao ver que só se aproximavam filhotes, todos um tanto quanto interessados em brincar com ele e alguns até pensando em brincar de caçada com ele, o q ele agradeceu profundamente q a maioria discordou.

Uma hora em q eles estavam se distraindo com outra coisa tentou sair de fininho agachado para ñ ser mais percebido, mas dessa vez uma flecha quase que o acerta e quando viu já estava tendo uma chuva de flechas sobre si.

Pensou q se corresse para perto das crianças conseguiria se safar, mas parecia q mais e mais flechas vinham e caiam em sua frente atrapalhando a sua chegada até os centaurinhos.

Um que o vira começou a vir em sua direção e pra priora a situação uma flecha iria de encontro a ele se continua-se vindo. Mas ele não parava e vinha alegremente e despreocupado, os centauros mais velhos ele já aviam parado de atirar flechas e sim tentavam a todo o custo fazer com q o outro parasse.

Como não para de correr aumentou mais a velocidade e conseguiu empurrar o centaurinho antes de ser atingido, mas gostaria de ter tido a mesma sorte, a dor q sentiu ñ foi algo q se possa chamar de pouca, a flecha avia o atingido na perna traseira pegado no q seria a cocha. Se avia atravessado ñ sabia só sabia q estava com uma flecha na perna no chão sangrando com uma dor e os centaurinhos gritavam por ele.

Sentiu quando retiraram a flecha e estavam o levando para algum lugar, logo depois sentiram q estavam passando algo em sua perna.

-Ele vai ficar bom?- perguntou um centaurinho.

-Ele vai, só preciso tratar desse ferimento e ele ficara bem –falou um centauro adulto.

Harry começou a sentir menos dor depois de um tempo de tratamento e de descanso em um colchão de folhas.

Fico um tempo ali parado ate sentir o luar sobre si e se impressionou quando o ferimento cicatrizou e ñ sentia mais nada. Levantou-se a perna parecia q nem avia sido atingida, deu uma caminhada e depois da garantia saiu dali sobre os olhares dos centauros.

Voltou a procurar por Lupin, não tinha muita idéia de quanto tempo perdera com o ocorrido e tinha q ser rápido e cuidadoso, pois ñ sabia o q mais o poderia atacar.

Acabou por ñ encontrar o lobisomem e teve q voltar pra o castelo. Os portões estavam abertos e o sol já estava aparecendo bem. Dentro da floresta ñ se podia ter uma idéia muito boa sobre o dia e noite, só notara q já era dia quando estava numa área em q as árvores ñ estavam tão juntas e dava pra ver o cel.

Ao chegar no salão viu dois pratos -que nem os de cachorro - com comida e água.

Comeu e tomou um pouco e logo depois deitou na poltrona estava cansado ficara a noite toda vagando pela floresta e isso fora cansativo tivera ainda alguns problemas, mas nada muito grande como a flecha q teve na perna, às vezes q perdeu a direção para o lado q ficava o castelo fora varias e por isso achou q muitas vezes estava andando em círculos.

Acordou quando as aulas aviam acabado e os alunos já enchiam o salão comunal e com o eles o silencio se fora.

Espreguiçou-se e levantou olhou para o pote e viu que ele já estava cheio de novo, tomou e comeu um pouco.

-A idéia foi boa, não?

Olhou para traz e viu Gina.

-Na verdade não foi bem minha Hermi ajudou.

-Gina que tal você parar de perder tempo com Fox e fazer os deveres?- falara Hermione que avia chegado.

-Claro vou fazer, e eu vou cobrar agora aquela ajuda que você disse que iria me dar.

E as duas foram para uma mesa.

Harry esperou um tempo para logo sair de fininho e ir para os jardins.

Dessa vez deu sorte ainda não aviam ainda fechado os portões. E logo já estava dentro da floresta.

Caminhara um bom tempo e nada de lobo nem uivo nem nada.

Caminhou mais um pouco para dentro e de repente uma rede o envolveu e o tirou do chão.

-_Eu mereço_

-Alguma coisa caiu na armadilha – ouvira uma voz mais distante e logo viu um centauro, mas não parecia adulto, parecia ser um pouco menos.

-Pegou alguma coisa boa?- agora o que aparecera sim era um adulto.

Ainda prezo na rede ele os levaram para perto de outros centauros.

-Vejo que ele conseguiu pegar alguma coisa – falara um centauro que se aproximara deles

-E sem ajuda – o centauro que era menor falara estufando o peito.

-Parabéns jovem, você mostrou que consegue montar uma armadilha boa, agora vejamos o que você pegou.

Ele pegou a rede e os outros centauros fizeram uma roda e ele ficou no meio.

Harry estava vendo que fugir não iria conseguir e assim que viu que poderia sair de dentro da rede pulou para fora, mas ao contrario do que os centauros esperavam, ele não saiu correndo.

-Essa raposa tem algum problema?

-Por que ela não foge?

E as perguntas pareciam continuar até o que avia libertado riu.

-Esse é o nosso amiguinho de ontem, falei com Hagrid e ele me informou que ele é como um bichinho de estimação de uma estudante.

-Então essa é a raposa que salvou o Roger de levar uma flechada?

-Ela mesma, e corrigindo é ele, Húbeo me falou e o nome dele é Fox.

-Ele não é o que aparenta ser – falou o menor deles olhando as estrelas.

-Pelo visto aprendeu a interpretar bem as estrelas, sabe dizer algo mais?

-hummm... Ele tem um segredo... e seu nome é outro...

Os outros olhavam curiosos as estrelas.

-Mas não consigo ver o nome, qual é?

-E como se elas dissessem que temos que descobrir por nos mesmos, bem vamos deixa-lo e vamos continuar.

E se foram mata adentro.

Novamente não o encontrara e novamente se perdera, mas já estava conhecendo alguns lugares.

Voltou ao castelo e a mesma coisa do outro dia deitou na poltrona e dormiu.

Dessa vez acordou cedo, ouvindo ao longe alguém conversando.

-Vamos aos jardins não quer vir?

-Depois eu encontro vocês lá só tenho que pegar uma coisa no dormitório.

-Ok.

Harry abriu os olhos e viu Simas saindo e Rony subindo as escadas para o dormitório.

Logo ele desceu com a mochila e lendo um papel. Ao passar perto da lareira amassou e tocou na lareira.

Harry pulou e pegou o papel, Rony nem avia percebido, desdobrou e leu.

-_Onde deve estar a Hermione?_- se perguntou antes de pegar e sair do salão.

Procurou por ela e logo a achou e estava falando com Rony obviamente estavam brigando pra variar.

Foi até ela e assim que conseguiu chamar a atenção dela largou a carta no chão e olhou novamente para ela.

Rony que logo vira o que era pegou rapidamente.

-O que tem ai Rony?

-Nada, ele deve estar querendo brincar, isso eu tinha tocado fora, mas pelo visto ele pegou e nem percebi – falou meio rápido e já estava amassando o papel denovo e tocou na direção da janela, mas Harry foi rápido e pegou – vamos isso não serve para brincar – e tentou tirar dele, mas Fox desviava e sempre ia de encontro a Hermione que olhava meio sem entender – vamos Fox da isso aqui.

Ia tirar dele quando Hermi foi mais rápida nessa hora e pegou, foi ler quando Rony se adiantou e tirou da mão de Hermione.

-Rony! Podia ter feito isso com mais delicadeza.

-D... – ia começar a falar, mas novamente Fox tirou o papel dele – Devolve Fox!

-Da aqui Fox – Hemione falara calmamente estendendo a mãe e foi surpreendente para eles Fox ter dado – obrigada – e acariciou a cabeça do raposo – agora... – ela ia falar algo, mas algo que estava escrito chamou sua atenção – mas o que... – só se via os olhos dela indo pro lado e pro outro lendo a carta. Lia e relia sem acreditar.

Rony estava estático e vermelho até a raiz dos cabelos.

Harry satisfeito com o que conseguira fazer saiu dali, não tinha mais o que fazer a não ser esperar que Rony não estragasse tudo.

-_Rony consegui expressar-se bem na carta, só falta ele conseguir fazer o mesmo falando._ – e voltou para o salão e dormiu.

Quando acordou novamente o salão ainda estava vazio, mas sabia que logo iria se encher.

Quando o retrato se abriu viu Rony entrar com a maior cara de bobo e assim que o viu sorriu e o que foi estranho foi quando ele o abraçou.

-Valeu, valeu muito obrigado mesmo deixei de te odiar agora te adoro.

-Bateu com a cabeça Rony? – perguntou Gina que avia entrado a tempo de ouvir o irmão o que o irmão pronunciara.

-Não Gininha, só agradecendo – e esculhambou os pelos da cabeça do raposo.

-O que foi que ele fez?

Ouviram a porta do retrato se abrir e olharam para ver quem era.

-Ainda não contou para a Gina? – perguntou Rony indo em direção a ela.

-Não a encontrei – falou Hermione sorrindo e indo de encontro ao ruivo.

-Então deixa que ela mesma veja – e puxou Hermi para perto dando um beijo nela e fazendo Gina ficar de boca aberta.

-Viva! Finalmente os cabeças duras se entenderam! – falou alegre pulando em cima dos dois assim que se separaram – mas me conta onde o Fox entra na historia?

E contaram o que avia acontecido.

-Fox você é o melhor - falou Gina abraçando e beijando a cabeça de Fox apos ter ouvido o que acontecera – creio que no passeio de amanhã em Hogsmead vou ser deixada de lado... então, Fox quer ir comigo? Assim eu não fico segurando vela sozinha quando agente se encontrar.

Logo o salão já estava cheio e Harry pensou em já ir para os jardins, mas parou ao ver Dino se aproximar de Gina, foi bem discretamente para ele não o perceber.

-Gi da pra falar um minuto?

-Não to fazendo os deveres e não temos intimidade o suficiente para você me chamar de Gi é Gina ou Virgina ou até mesmo Weasley, sendo que eu prefiro que você me chame pela ultima opção.

-Só vai levar no mínimo 2 minutos.

-1 minuto você tem – falou olhando o relógio de pulso.

-Quer ir a Hogsmead amanhã?

-Claro que eu vou.

-Serio?

-Sim afinal não vai ser com você.

-Não o que eu quis dizer é se você não quer ir comigo?

-Seu tempo acabou – falou tirando os olhos do relógio e voltando a escrever.

-Gina qual é só como amigos.

-Nem que fosse como inimigos.

-Gi... – ia se aproximar mais, mas parou e Gina percebeu isso e olhou para o chão onde Fox estava com um olhar ameaçador para Dino.

-Quer saber posso ir sim com você – viu os olhos dele se encherem de esperança - só que como amigos e tem mais uma coisinha, eu já avia combinado de ir junto com o Fox se ele não for um incomodo podemos ir todos juntos.

-Não dá pra ser só eu e você?

-Ele marco primeiro tem prioridade.

-Mas como ele pode ter marcado se nem falar ele sabe?

-Eu marquei com ele.

-Hora qual é Gina me da uma chance?

-Já te falei a resposta e não fique insistindo a resposta vai ser sempre a mesma e se me der licença eu quero terminar o meu dever.

-Gi... – novamente foi se aproximar, mas um rosnado o fez se alertar e deu um passo pra traz.

Gina já voltara a se concentrar no dever e Harry ainda estava com uma cara de poucos amigos. Dino vendo que não ira conseguir nada saiu para o dormitório.

Só tinha uma coisa que nem um dos 3 percebeu era que a maioria do salão comunal estava prestando atenção.

-Nossa Gina você tem um guarda costas bem bom – falara uma menina que era do mesmo ano que Gina.

-Guarda costas?

-O Fox, ele é mesmo manso?

-Claro, só quando a pessoa quer me fazer mal ou quando eu não simpatizo com alguém.

-Aonde arranjo um desses? Eu quero um.

-Desculpa só existe um e é ele, e ele é meu.

Harry de fininho saiu dali sem ser notado e novamente foi para os jardins.

Estava caminhando mais relaxado pela floresta apesar de ir por um caminho que nunca passara antes. Quando algo o atacou. Por sorte conseguiu saltar a tempo de desviar e ao olhar se surpreendeu por ver outro raposo.

Odiou ver que ele estava com intenção de atacar de novo e logo o fez.

-Hei! Calma ai – e desviou novamente de outro ataque – será que não dá pra resolver conversando?

-É um mariquinha? – riu o raposo

-Não, só não quero lutar com você.

-Então achas que só fraco? – perguntou irritado.

-Não, não é nada disso...

-Então saia do meu território!

-Eu só estou procurando... – o outro o atacou novamente.

-Não vai matar meus filhotes e nem roubar a minha fêmea – rosnou o outro já se preparando para atacar novamente.

-Eu n... – mas novamente não pode ter minar de falar ele o atacara denovo.

Agora ele não estava dando trégua atacava sem parar. Foram se deslocando conforme ele atacava e Harry desviava.

Sem querer Harry ao pular pra traz caiu em cima de uma outra raposa.

-Desculpe – e rapidamente se levantou desviando novamente de outro ataque. E continuaram com aquilo agora que a outra aparecera ele parecia estar atacando com mais vigor.

-Será... que... não...da... pra... gente... conversar? – falara entre um desvio e outro.

-Você não vai lutar? – finalmente o outro parara, mas ofegante.

-Eu já falei que não quero lutar – falara ofegante também.

-Que espécie de raposo é você? – perguntou a raposa em que Harry sem querer cairá em cima – é o primeiro que vejo que não quer lutar.

-Já tentei falar que só vim procurar... – novamente foi atacado – será que posso terminar essa frase?

-Ok, mas se for um truque você morre.

-Eu só estou procurando o lobisomem.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos para ele apos ouvir aquilo.

-Hora porque diabos você estaria procurando um lobisomem? Se quiser morrer eu posso te providenciar isso.

-Não vocês entenderam mal, é que tem um lobisomem que é bom.

-Não me faça rir, fala à verdade o que você quer?

-Ta pode até ser que ele não tenha muito controle sobre si, mas tem o suficiente para que pelo menos eu possa falar com ele.

-E o que você quer com um lobisomem?

-Perguntar umas coisas, podem me dizer por onde ele costuma andar?

-Perto de um lago que tem pra lá – e apontou para um a direção.

-Obrigado e desculpa o incomodo - e foi indo naquela direção.

-OI – tomou um susto quando de repente uma raposa saiu de traz de um arbusto – eu vi você lutando contra meu pai...

-Eu só desviei e se me da licença preciso ir logo.

-Qual é você vem até aqui só pra pegar uma informação?

-Sim.

-Você é mesmo estranho, mas sabe que eu gosto.

-Infelizmente não sou o que você deve estar pensando que eu sou – Harry queria se livrar logo aquilo já tava ficando constrangedor – então tchau e até nunca.

-Por que você não é o que eu penso que você é? Só falta me dizer que é uma fêmea que nasceu num corpo de macho.

-Na verdade não é bem isso...

-Você é uma fêmea?

-Não! Eu só uma pessoa que ta presa num corpo de raposa e que agora precisa ir duma vez antes que o sol nasça.

E saiu sem olhar para a raposa oferecida.

Chegou no lago respirou fundo o sol ainda não avia nascido e pelo que parecia ainda tinha bastante tempo.

A sorte foi que logo o achou o azar foi ter levado um susto quando ele saiu de traz das árvores e cair no lago.

Foi sair e viu ele o encarando, e quando saiu, apos se sacudir, se encararam.

-humm...Lupin?

Sorriu aliviado ao ver ele meio que sorria.

-Então Harry como vai a vida nesse corpo?

-Prefiro como eu estava antes...espera como você...

-Sabe? Bem lhe devo algumas explicações.

-E se deve, pode começar dizendo se sabe como eu fui parar nesse corpo?

-Bem eu não vi pessoalmente, mas um amigo viu e me falou que tentou te ajudar. Ele me cotou que encontrou você exatamente na hora em que dois feitiços se uniram e iam ao seu encontro e tentou lançar um escudo, mas parece que não deu muito certo.

-E por que não me transformaram de volta?

-Tentamos, mas não deu certo parece que o escudo que ele criara se fundiu com os outros e criou uma barreira contra alguns feitiços, tentamos varias coisas, mas nada estava dando certo.

-Ta isso explica uma parte, mas por que não falaram que era eu?

-Um comensal viu também a cena e sabe que você não morreu, mas também não tem a informação se você voltou a ser o que era, talvez eles achem que você já esteja com sua forma original então resolvemos manter em segredo.

-Mas por que não contaram para a família Weasley? Eles sofreram por saber que eu morri, quando na verdade eu não morri e ainda vi o sofrimento deles.

-Tinha comensais rodeando e de olho neles estamos tentando pegar todos para que todos saiam fora de perigo e assim podemos revelar quem é você – Lupin olhou para o céu – já vai amanhecer amanha agente se fala.

Queria saber mais, mas não iria adiantar, pois só poderia falar com ele quando ele estivesse na forma de lobisomem.

Voltou para a torre da Grifinória e adormeceu enfrente a lareira, para se secar melhor.

Mais a tarde foi acordado por Gina que falou que logo iriam para Hogsmead.

Foram junto de Rony e Hermione - que eram o assunto de varias conversas desde que a noticia de que eles finalmente estavam juntos se espalhou - Simas, Niville e Luna.

Chegaram em Hogsmead e combinaram de mais tarde se encontrar no Três vassouras, Rony e Hermione sumiram entra a multidão Simas e Niville foram sabe-se lá pra onde e Luna ficou com ela.

Foram andando e parando algumas vezes, pois as pessoas do povoado paravam e acariciavam Fox. Isso era estranho Gina achou que eles iriam fazer algum escândalo, mas não, até o cumprimentavam.

-Há quanto tempo?Estava me perguntando aonde você andava –Gina viu uma senhora com um carrinho de bebe se aproximar de Harry e acaricia-lhe a cabeça – ainda sou muito grata pelo o que você fez.

-Desculpa senhora, mas o que foi que ele fez?

-Ele salvou a vida de meu filho em pensar que queriam se livrar dele.

-Poderia me contar o que aconteceu?

E a mulher contou o que avia acontecido naquele dia.

-Nossa eu nem sabia, então ara por aqui que o senhor andava? – perguntou se virando para o raposo.

-É a dona dele?

-Pode se dizer – a mulher lhe abriu um sorriso grande.

-Agradeço muito mesmo a ele e ainda acho que tenho divida então se precisar de qualquer coisa eu irei fazer.

-Que isso senhora não precisa.

-Se precisar de qualquer coisa eu moro por aqui – e a mulher se foi.

Foram até a Dedosdemel onde Harry recebera alguns doces de varias pessoas incluindo alunos.

-Cara como esse pessoal todo o conhece? –perguntou Rony apos ouvir Gina falar que varias pessoa de Hogsmead o conheciam e algumas no bar ainda pararem para fazer uma caricia nele e até dar novamente algo para ele comer ou beber..

-Naquele dia em que ele desapareceu, ele deve ter dado um jeito de chegar até aqui – respondeu Gina.

-E também não sabemos a onde ele andava antes de ele ser deixado ha porta da 'A Toca – falou Hermione.

-Bem uma coisa eu sei dizer – falou Rony vendo novamente alguém parar e conjurar um potinho e encher com cerveja amanteigada – ele deva te se sentindo no paraíso.

Os outros concordaram com a cabeça e voltaram a tomar novamente um gole de sua cerveja.

Harry até que concordava, mas ainda preferia estar no seu antigo corpo.

Quando voltaram ao castelo Harry conseguiu ficar nos jardins sem ser notado e logo fora para o lago.

Deitou e ficou esperando o sol se por. Acabou cochilando.

Acordou com algo o sacudindo. Abriu os olhos e viu Lupin.

-Oi - se espreguiçou – então vamos continuar com as explicações?

-Se você não estiver num estado de sonolência acho que sim.

-Só um minuto – falou e logo depois bocejou.

Foi até o lago e molhou a cara assim ajudando-o a despertar melhor.

-Pronto, pode começar.

-O que queres saber?

-Acho que pode me conta sobre aquela historia que saiu no profeta de um comensal ter me reduzido a pó e ainda ter armação

-Bem isso foi o seguinte, Pedro ainda te devia, e meu amigo resolveu pegar esse favor dele, ele fingiu ser você para atrair a atenção deles, mas o que não esperavam era que os comensais o pegariam, bem isso é prova o suficiente para dizer que eles "amam" você.

-Bem sentiria pena se não fosse Pettigrew. Mas quem é esse seu amigo?

-Um conhecido que era espião que só eu não é alguém que você conhece, quero dizer ñ conhecia.

-É o novo professor de Transfiguração. – Harry mais afirmou do que perguntou.

-Ele mesmo.

-Mas Remo eu vi uma pessoa em Hogsmead com a forma dele e estava fugindo de dois caras e... – Harry parou de falar se lembrara do que fizera o identificar como o verdadeiro o cheiro, mas o cheiro que sentira em Hogsmead não era tão estranho era familiar...- Como você conseguiu estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo?

-Harry dessa vez você me surpreendeu, mas lhe respondendo eu tinha só que resolver uma coisinha para o Sering, ele tinha receio de se encontrar com os caras, ele nunca foi muito bom em oclumência e sabia que os caras eram bons então pediu a minha ajuda, pois não queria que descobrissem a verdade.

-E você resistiu a eles, deixando-os brabos e te atacaram te deixando sem opção do que fazer a não ser fugir, mas por que não aparatou?

-Sering não consegue então eu não podia, eles não podiam perceber que eu não era ele.

-E a chave de portal foi para poder voltar para Hogwarts.

-Eu ainda preciso te contar as coisas?

-É que depois que se consegue sertas informações o reto da pra imagina.

-E já conseguiram prender quantos?

-De acordo com meus cálculos e com que Sering disse faltam uns 4.

-E será que já não da pra falar quem eu só?

-Bem acho que podemos falar por enquanto para Rony, Hermione e a Gina e depois quando me encontrar com o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley eu conto a eles.

-Quanto a gina ela já sabe, só com o Rony que eu acho que vai ser mais difícil de convencer.

-Como foi que a Gina descobriu?

-Num dia em que eu consegui entregar aquele anel que você me deu, sofri pra pegar, mas consegui. Mesmo antes ela já desconfiava, mas o que deu a certeza absoluta foi naquela noite.

-Depois desses dias de lua cheia e depois de eu me recuperar converso com Rony e Hermione.

-Podíamos já pensar num modo de convencer Rony de que sou eu mesmo.

E ficaram imaginando algumas coisas para fazer rony se convencer de que era ele mesmo.

Quando estava perto do amanhecer voltou para o castelo. Chegou no salão comunal e viu Gina dormindo no sofá com um livro.

Pegou o livro e botou no chão e deitou ao lado dela logo dormindo profundamente sentindo o perfume dela.

Acordou novamente antes dos alunos começarem a encher o salão comunal.

Novamente fora para o lago esperar que Lupin aparecesse. E assim que ele apareceu resolveu tirar uma duvida que ainda avia em sua mente e que esquecera de perguntar.

-Lupin por que alguns comensais não acreditaram que realmente era eu que havia morrido?

-Porque usaram legilimência, um estranhou o seu comportamento e viu que não era você se juntou com os amigos que ele considerava de confiança e começaram a juntar mais alguns e assim continuaram a sua procura.

-E já acharam um meio de fazer eu voltar ao normal?

-Infelizmente não.

Suspirou realmente não sairia daquele corpo tão cedo.

Ficara a noite conversando com Lupin.

E a mesma coisa se repetiu na outra noite que era a ultima noite de lua cheia.

Harry foi visitar Lupin na ala-hospitalar onde Madame Ponfrey não queria deixa-lo passar.

-Onde a Magonagall estava com a cabeça quando aceitou que esse raposo viesse pra Hogwarts.

-Com certeza com a cabeça no lugar, Ola Madame visitar o Remo e pode deixar o Fox passar? – falou Sering

-Não aceito animais na minha enfermaria.

-Ele não vai ficar muito tempo eu cuido para ele não bagunçar em nada.

-Só quando ele estiver limpo e bem apresentável.

-Então só um minuto.

Fez um feitiço para aparecer uma bacia grande o suficiente para o raposo caber e logo fez outro feitiço fazendo Harry entrar dentro e ser lavado.

Depois de alguns segundos ele estava limpo e sequinho.

-Pronto, limpo... – fez uma gravata borboleta aparecer no pescoço de Harry e os pelos serem endireitados deixando todos organizados exceto os da cabeça que pareciam teimar um pouco – e apresentável – sorriu.

-Não precisava exagerar, mas tudo bem 5minutos ele tem – e se retirou para a salinha.

Harry viu que Lupin estava rindo na cama onde estava. Achou que deveria estar ridículo e logo tratou de se sacudir, pois incomodava o pelo todo no lugar e tratou de tirar a gravata, que também incomodava.

-'_Agora sei o que os pobres bichinhos de estimação passam'._

-O que foi que ele disse Remo? – perguntou Sering – pensei que você já não entendesse o que ele fala.

-Ainda da pra entender um pouco.

-Creio que o resmungo dele foi contra a ajeitação que eu fiz nele.

-E se foi, você levou um pouco ao pé da letra sabia?

-Foi isso que ele falou?

-Na verdade ele disse que agora sabe como os animais de estimação se sentem agora, eu é que disse que você levou ao pé da letra.

-_Ainda consegue me entender? – _perguntou Harry

-Mais ou menos, não entendo nitidamente, mas da pra entender o que você quer dizer.

-Você contou a ele?

-Sim falei.

-Bem garoto – e acariciou a cabeça de Harry bagunçando mais os pêlos de sua cabeça – só pra você saber estou tentando achar a cura para o seu problema.

-Ele me contou que Gina esta tentando descobrir algo também.

-Isso explica porque ela passava horas na biblioteca, mas creio que ela não esta descobrindo mais coisas que nós.

-Seu tempo acabou, peço que se retirem – falou Ponfrey os expulsando.

Só tivera que esperar uns poucos dias até Lupin finalmente chamar Rony, Hermione e Gina.

-Queria falar com nós Prof. Lupin? – perguntou Hermione assim que chegaram a sala de Lupin.

-a sim Hermione entrem e sentem.

-Posso só saber o por quê de termos que trazer Fox conosco? – perguntou Rony

-É sobre ele que quero falar.

-Ele fez alguma coisa de errado?

-Não Hermione ele não fez nada.

-Qual o motivo então? – voltou a perguntar Rony

-Creio que Gina já saiba...

-Como assim eu ela já sabe? – Rony estava sem entender nada

-Ele andou com o senhor nas noites de lua cheia? – perguntou Gina

-Sim andei falando com ele, mas já sabia.

-Foi o senhor que o deixou conosco?

-Na verdade foi um amigo.

-Será que da pra vocês explicarem? – Rony interrompera a conversa dos dois.

-Bem primeiro teria que sabe se vocês – falou se dirigindo a Rony e Hermione – acreditariam se eu disse-se que Fox na verdade é uma pessoa?

-Ele é um animago? – perguntou Hermi

-Na verdade não foi um acidente que o fez ficar assim, mas não conseguimos achar uma cura para isso.

-Quem é ele? – perguntou Rony olhando-o

-Harry.

-Mas ele foi morto – como o esperado Rony não estava acreditando.

-Tenho explicações pra isso.

-Mesmo que sejam realmente plausíveis, o que prova que ele realmente é o Harry?

-Ele bem que disse que você talvez não fosse acreditar então faça algum teste.

-Que tipo de teste?

-Um que só o Harry saberia resolver e é claro que ele possa resolver no corpo que esta agora.

Rony parara para pensar em algo que só o Harry saberia resolver e ainda naquele corpo.

-Ta bem – se agachou de frente pro raposo – pergunta e respostas. Em cada mão vai ser uma ê "Harry" foi quem ajudou Fred e Jorge a conseguir começar a loja de logros? Sim – mostrou uma mão – ou não – mostrou a outra.

Harry botou a pata na mão que significava sim.

-Você esta certo disso?Sim ou não? – e dessa vez inverteu fazendo a mão que significava sim se tornar não e a não, sim.

Harry foi novamente na sim.

-Você ta a afim de me bater? Sim ou Não?

-Ou se botar à pata no pé dele você quer dizer "que diabos de pergunta foi essa?" – falou Gina.

E Harry foi no pé de Rony.

-Ta eu tava meio que sem idéia pra fazer uma pergunta e falei a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça. Vamos ouvir a explicação de Lupin e eu dou meu veredito final.

Harry não resistiu e com a cauda deu um pedala em Rony que avia virado a cabeça para olhar Lupin.

-Qual é?

Harry fez cara de santo.

Rony reclamando baixinho alguma coisa se sentou de volta na cadeira. Logo Lupin contou tudo que avia acontecido.

-Acho que tudo que eu achar vocês já devem ter achado não? – perguntou Gina

-Talvez, nunca se sabe você pode acabar encontrando algo que deixamos passar.

-Vou ajudar a procurar – falou Hermi

-Vou ajudar também – falou Rony

-Então agora acredita que é mesmo ele? – perguntou Gina

-Pensei bem e realmente é o nosso cicatriz – falou sorrindo.

-Bem, era só isso que tínhamos para discutir qualquer coisa me procurem ou com Sering.

-Certo – responderam e se retiraram para a torre da Grifinória.


	9. Chapter 9

N/A: Pela minha incrível demora de conseguir fazer esse cap, não notem se estiver meio corrido a historia, mas é que foi o único jeito que consegui de finalmente terminalo.

Postei cap sem serem betado para finalmente poder postar este que terminei hoje x-x (23/11/2010)

Cap.9:

Apesar de seus amigos já saberem quem ele era só quando Gina teve a brilhante idéia de usar o Mapa do Maroto pra mostrar q era ele é que eles começaram a acreditar 100%.

As coisas não mudaram muito, mas agora Rony e Hermi conversavam com ele quando estavam só eles e contavam das coisas que acontecia e Hermione queria q ele estudasse de alguma forma.

A idéia logo surgiu, Harry não se opôs a isso, de estudar no quarto lendo as anotações e livros, não tinha coisa melhor pra fazer mesmo.

Os dias começaram a passar rápidos e logo já estava perto do natal e eles iriam para a Toca.

A viagem de trem foi tranqüila e assim q chegaram o e os gêmeos estavam a esperá-los.

-A mãe não veio junto? – perguntou Gina enquanto se dirigiam a um carro que Artur conseguira emprestado do ministério.

-Não achamos melhor que ela não viesse – respondeu Artur.

-Ela não iria conseguir se segurar...-falou Fred

-Vocês conhecem a mamãe ela ira começar a chorar e ...– falou Jorge.

-Fazer o maior escândalo – falaram os gêmeos juntos.

Ao chegar na Toca foram recebidos por Molly que assim que viu Harry pegou e o abraçou num abraço de urso e começou a chorar.

-Harry... ho Harry querido... – soluçava e chorava sem conseguir falar direito.

-Mãe! Você vai mata-lo de verdade se continuar a esmagar ele desse jeito. – avisou Rony.

-Des...desculpa Harry querido..- falou o devolvendo ao chão e indo abraçar os outros, mas sem deixar de chora.

Demorou um tempo até conseguirem fazer Molly se acalmar.

Apos todos estarem mais acomodados Gina, Rony, Hermi e Harry estavam na sala pensando numa forma de Harry se comunicar com eles.

Harry tinha a sua frente um pergaminho, um tinteiro e uma pena que fora esquecida após uma tentativa sem sucesso.

-E se ele usasse uma daquelas... ca...canetoides? - perguntou Rony.

-É caneta – falou Hermione – e creio que vai ter quase o mesmo resultado da pena, só que com menos sujeira.

-Tem que ter um jeito dele escrever sem usar alguma coisa – falou pensativa Gina.

Os três estavam a especular idéias, umas mirabolantes por parte de Rony.

Harry estava a observar o papel e o tinteiro tentando pensar numa saída. E foi num movimento de cauda que a idéia veio.

-"Tomara que de certo"-pensou.

Mergulhou a ponta da cauda no tinteiro...

O movimento de Harry chamou a atenção dos três.

Tentou escrever...

Os três ficaram boquiabertos ao ver escrito, borrado, mas dava pra ler '_Que tal desse jeito?_'

-Até que não é uma má idéia – falou Rony.

Harry escreveu '_Melhor que suas idéia mirabolantes'_

-Hora seu... – Rony ia falar, mas foi cortado por Hermione.

-Com o tempo ele pega o jeito e a escrita vai ficar menos borrada e a letra melhor.

-É só uma pena que toda vez que ele quiser falar algo terá que ter um pergaminho e um tinteiro – falou Gi.

-Quem sabe agente não pensa em um outro jeito – tentou ser positiva Hermione.

O natal foi tranqüilo com noticia de que alguns comensais foram pegos e que provavelmente faltavam poucos os que sabia sobre Harru.

Quando voltaram a Hogwards passaram longas horas na biblioteca tentando achar algo útil para a comunicação deles com Harry.

Hermione começava a questionar mais a perna toda preta que era diferente das outras e sempre queria discutir o assunto quando iam a sala precisa para fazer reuniões.

-Hermione, pode ser só uma coisa dele. Animais tem isso de as vezes sair uma mancha muito fora do padrão, sendo que ele nem era para ser uma raposa pra começa – comentava Rony numa das reuniões.

-Mas pode não ser só isso Ron.

-Então o que seria?

Gina e Harry só iam olhando de um pro outro calados.

-Não tenho certeza, mas pode ser algo.

-Por exemplo?

'_Minha varinha' _escreveu rápido Harry num pergaminho, tanto que demorou um tempo pra traduzirem o que foi escrito.

-Sua varinha? – falou muito duvidoso Rony – Como pode ser sua varinha?

-Cheguei a pensar nisso uma vez, não via uma lógica nisso – comentou Hermione – mas não deixa de ser possível já que ela não foi encontrada.

-Mas é uma possibilidade, só precisamos confirmar – falou Gina – Harry tente fazer um feitiço. Tenta um... Vingardium Leviosa no papel.

Harry apesar de ele próprio ter tido a idéia ainda estava descrente dela, mas abrira a passagem da bruxa.

Com um pingo de esperança se concentrou no feitiço movendo a pata como se tivesse uma varinha.

E com espanto o papel saiu do chão.

-Ta brincando – falou Rony de olhos arregalados.

Depois de um minuto de silencio e incredulidade Hermione resolveu falar.

-Bem... isso facilita... ele pode usar a varinha para escrever, como Tom avia feito na câmara.

Logo pegou o jeito de usar o feitiço e a usar o braço como varinha.

Eles ainda tentavam achar algo que ajudasse ele a voltar ao normal.

Até Rony sugerir.

-E se ele tentar ser um animago? Pode tentar voltar a forma humana com isso. Nos ajudamos ele pesquisando em livros.

-Ok. Vamos a biblioteca pegar livros – falou animada Gina.

-Mas é só ele que vai fazer – advertiu Hermioene vendo as segundas intenções deles – nos não podemos.

-A qual é Hermi, não tem problema agente já ir praticando – falou Rony.

Depois de muita insistência conseguiram convencer Hermione. Até a se juntar a eles.

Reunidos na sala precisa deram inicio.

-Primeiro veremos o animal que vamos nos transformar e pra saber qual é – olhou o livro que tinha nas mãos - e de acordo com o livro é só fazer essa poção e se olhar, no reflexo veremos o animal.

-E quanto tempo demora pra fazer essa poção? – perguntou Gina.

-Não muito, só preciso de pelo menos 1h. E conseguir algum ingredientes... No sábado eu faço e agente vê que animais são.

-Só o do Harry que é meio obvio – falou Rony.

-Já não ta pronta? – perguntava Rony.

-Calma Ron, só precisa espera mais alguns minutos até ela começar a refletir o teto –respondeu Hermione que lia um livro em quanto eles esperavam a poção ficar como se fosse um espelho.

Harry era quem estava mais perto e olhava de vez em quando, afinal ali poderia estar uma possivel solução. Hermi lia um livro enquanto Gina e Rony jogavam xadrez bruxo.

Até que notou que o liquido não estava mais com uma cor preta, estava antes com a cor do caldeirão. Aproximou-se e olhou para seu reflexo e fazendo um barulho chamou os outros e olhou novamente para o caldeirão que agora não mostrava mais uma raposa.

-Que foi Harry? – falou Gina que em vista de Harry continuava a olhar para a poção se aproximou e olhou o caldeirão ficando surpresa – Rony acho que você se enganou, a forma animaga dele não é de uma raposa é de uma águia.

Aquilo foi estranho e ficaram discutindo o porque então dele ter se tornado uma raposa.

-Teria sido mais lógico ele se transformar na forma animaga dele e não em outra – falava Hermione.

-É, mas esse feitiço que o atingiu já não tinha lógica nenhuma dês do inicio – comentou Gina.

-Todos concordam que isso não tem explicação então que tal nos concentramos em ser animagos – falou Rony.

Harry era o que tinha resultados mais rápido que os outros o que indicava que em pouco tempo conseguiria ser uma águia.

-Porque ele consegue ter resultados mais imediatos e nos não? – indagou Rony meio indignado.

-Talvez por já estar numa forma animal – sugeriu Gina.

-Provável, mas ainda sim demora até se conseguir e isso pode levar anos.

-Mas pelo que parece ele não vai demorar tanto assim – comentou Rony.

O que realmente aconteceu no fim do ano faltando poucos dias pra voltarem pra casa ele conseguiu se transformar completamente numa águia preta.

-Ótimo agora é só você voltar e ver se torna-se um humano – falou Hermi que observava com os outros Harry voar pela sala precisa.

Harry pousou no chão e se concentrou para voltara ser humano.

Todos estavam com grandes expectativas e nem piscavam enquanto o olhavam.

Harry avia fechado os olhos, estava de frente a um espelho para ver o resultado. Sentiu que saíra da forma águia e com um certo receio abriu os olhos perante o silencio dos outros.

Voltara a ser uma raposa.

-E agora? – perguntou meio que sem voz Gina.

-Vamos achar um outro meio – tentou ser positivo Rony – Vamos a biblioteca nesses dias que restam e tentar achar algo. Né Hermione?

-Si... Sim. Podemos ... podemos achar um feitiço que anule escudos ou um de revelar segredos ou... ou...

-Vamos lá então – falou Gina saindo da sala.

Harry como não podia ajudar a encontrar uma forma de voltar ao normal, ficava voando pelos terrenos de Hogwards. Adorara poder voar novamente, mas isso aumentava muinto sua fome. Hermione esplicara que voar gastava muita energia, era de se esperar isso.

-Tente planar mais – sugeriu Hermi.

O que deu até resultados, mas a fome ainda era grande depois.

Infelizmente terminou o ano e eles tiveram que voltar pra casa. Estavam numa cabine juntos ainta tentando encontrar uma solução.

-Bem, se ninguem achou nada que o fizesse voltar ao normal, como nos poderiamos ter conseguido? – falava Hermione – o feitiço é muito forte... talvez precisa de algo mais forte para ser anulado...

-E existe um mais forte? – perguntou Rony.

-Não sei. Tentamos varios, a Ordem também tentou outros, mas nada deu certo... – vendo a cara de Gina de intristecer emendou - só não achamos o mais forte.

Os dias na toca foram passando e nada de conseguirem fazer Harry voltar ao normal.

Harry ja estava aceitando a idéia de nunca mais voltar a ser humano, apesar de sempre ter a esperança de acharem o feitiço que o ajudaria a voltar ao normal.

Gina era a que parecia não se conformar de forma alguma com ele ficar daquele jeito pra sempre. Harry tentava-lhe dizer que não havia problema de isso ocorrer que estaria tudo bem, mas ela queria-o ali como humano e deu-lhe um senhor tapa quando ele chegou a dizer que ela podia até tentar seguir vida com outro caso não tive-se modo de ele voltar ao normal. Por causa desse episodio pareciam ter se afastado um pouco e para aliviar seus pensamentos Harry só conseguia pensar em uma coisa para fazer: Voar.

Adorara sua forma animaga, podia fazer uma das coisas que mais gostava voar e tinha tudo que por muito tempo desejara asas. Quantas vezes não quis sair voando junto com Edwijis pela janela pra longe dos Dursleys, quando criança observava os pássaros e desejava poder fazer o mesmo e depois de tanto tempo agora tinha, mas não voava para ir pra longe e sim para os pensamentos irem.

Sobrevoando a floresta avistou o bando de lobos, os quais vinha visitando para ver como andava as coisas. Pousou um pouco afastado e se transformou, não ariscaria chegar perto na forma de um pássaro que poderia ser considerado comida.

-Ola – cumprimentou, notou que eles pareciam agitados.

-Harry! Homens – falou um desesperado – de preto, estavam andando por aqui... um os atacou e eles o mataram – olhava nervoso pra tudo a volta – com uma luz verde...

-Calma – Harry falou apesar de não se sentir assim – aonde eles estão?

-Indo em direção a casa – falou o alfa, mas calmo – eu os segui por um tempo de perto e eles falaram seu nome, mas não consigo entender mais do que isso. Só sei que eles passam uma energia nada boa...

Harry nem ficou para ver se iriam falar algo mais disparou em direção a toca. A cada moita pulada, arvore desviada seu coração parecia que ia explodir de tão rápido que batia e graças a sua audição já conseguia ouvir coisas e pelo grito de Gine eles tinham chegado lá.

-Onde ele esta? – perguntou o ser encapuzado.

Estavam três comensais na orla da floresta. Dois apontando para a família que aparecera e um para Gina logo a sua frente. A família Wesley mais Hermione estavam perto da entrada da casa.

-Nós sabemos que esta aqui Potter! – gritou o mesmo – Apareça se não quiser que ela e a família morram! – olhou em volta esperando algum sinal – Sei que esta na forma de uma raposa então apareça!

Silencio. Todos estavam com o coração na mão e não sabiam o que fazer, um movimento e eles podiam matar a qualquer um.

-Muito bem se não vai aparecer, a garota será a primeira a morrer!

-Avada Kadavra!

O feitiço verde pareceu vir em câmera lenta em Gina, mas pra ela o que realmente ficou em câmera lenta foi o corpo de uma águia se transformando numa raposa e sendo atingido.

O corpo que fora tingido foi se transformando e ao cair no chão não era mais uma raposa e sim um humano.

Todos ficaram em choque. Os comensais iam começar a festejar quando de dentro da floresta foram atacados por lobos nisso rapidamente os homens agiram e prenderam os comensais.

Gina só observava os óculos meio tortos no rosto dele, a boca entre aberta. Notou que algo parecia sair-lhe da manga e olhando bem viu ser sua varinha. Nem se deu conta quando que começou a chorar.

-Gina! – gritou Hermione esbaforida, nem avia visto que os outros se aprocimaram – ele esta vivo!

Limpando as lagrimas pode ver que Hermione estava com uma mão no peito dele e a outra em sua garganta. Sorriu ajeitando-lhe os óculos no rosto.

Estavam todos no hospital do lado de fora da sala, onde Harry estava, esperando que o medico saísse e disse como ele estava e se iria sobreviver. Apesar de ele ter conseguido se manter vivo ainda estava muito estável.

Foi especulado que o feitiço que o mantinha raposa era tão forte que só um Avada para acabar com ele, mas foi isso que o salvara. O feitiço absorveu o maior do outro, mas ainda sim não foi o suficiente para garantir que Harry não sofre-se nenhum dano.

Ao a porta se abrir todos levantaram e olharam a figura do medico, este inexpressivo ao falar.

-Ele ainda esta num quadro meio ruim mais, vai sobreviver – sorriu.

Todos deram exclamações de alivio. Gina se deixou cair na cadeira e algumas lagrimas rolarem.

O medico falou sobre poderem entrar para velo, apesar de ele ainda estar dormindo, mas em pequenos grupos. Todos olharam pra Gina achando que ela iria querer entrar primeiro, mas ela fez um gesto pra irem primeiro. Não tinha pressa, agora estava tudo bem e teria muito tempo para velo.

N/A: é, esse é o fim ... ta tosquinho comparado com o que tinha imaginado antes, mas a idéia ta + o - igual xp

Nem acredito que terminei y-y depois de anos finalmente *-*, 4 pra ser exata X-X

Nem sei, mas acho q eu fiquei esses 4 anos empacada nesse cap... ou foi só 3 ... bem... sinto muito por não ter saído uma grandiosidade apesar de tanto tempo, mas resolvi não deixar mais vocês esperando u.u

Vou fazer um post no meu blog das fics falando sobre essa fic:

.com/

Será curiosidades e cosias a respeito da fic.

Bem... aproveita e fazer propaganda e convidar vocês a lerem minhas outras fics x)

.net/s/6486061/1/Irreal_no_Irreal Irreal no Irreal

.net/s/4787348/1/JSWP J.S.W.P

Não se preocupem que o que aconteceu com essa fic, foi com essa fic x-x . Acho q por ela ser a minha primeira, então foi só mais meu primeiro passo para o mundo das fics e também um passinho a mais para minha evolução nessa área x)

Agradecida a todos que leram, comentara, votaram e ajudaram essa fic se desenvolver ^-^


End file.
